


triumviratus

by WhyArentIBlessd



Series: From the Devildom [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Communication Failure, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, POV Second Person, Polyamory Negotiations, Reader is never gendered, Reader-Insert, Relationship Negotiation, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyArentIBlessd/pseuds/WhyArentIBlessd
Summary: “I can promise you that while Lucifer might not approve, or may cite it as a poor strategic decision on my part, my feelings for you and yours for me would never become a cause for true unrest.” He smiled, thoughtful for a moment before he added: “Will it ruffle his feathers? Perhaps, but Lucifer needs a little ruffling. We are better friends than pettiness, despite what some may say. Surely you can’t think that his opinion would stop me. Does his opinion matter that much?”You winced, trapped in the corner with no choice but truth, and shrugged a little. “…yes.”
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: From the Devildom [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579723
Comments: 274
Kudos: 743





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schrodingerinlezbiyeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrodingerinlezbiyeni/gifts).



> For reference, while these stories are gathered together in a ‘series’, they in no way have any relation to one another. Each MC is meant to be unique and different, as is their relationships to the brothers. I have sorted them into a series more to keep them gathered together rather than because they are in any way connected. There is no continuity between stories or MCs, aside from anything explicitly stated or canonic events. Sorry for any confusion!

“This is a lovely gift,” Diavolo praised you eagerly for the present, turning the statuette this way and that to let the gems in the eyes catch the light. “thank you. I don’t know where you found it… I broke the second to my set centuries ago. It will be perfect.” You’d honestly overheard Lucifer mentioning the statuette, admiring how it might fit into his bedroom decor, and you smiled politely as you set your cup down. You were admiring the extravagance of the entire party, from the high ceiling and the warm lights to the details, the intricacies of the food and the gorgeous goblets for refreshment-, and Diavolo was just as extravagant. He had let loose for the night, unlike the brothers and their neat, human appearances, and the gold and furs against his bare skin were even more eye catching than his opulent red uniform. You were still more than a little disappointed, but at least Diavolo was kind and cheerful enough to lift everyone’s spirits. You had expected a different demon to get your gift in the exchange, your hopes up maybe a little _too_ high for something so risky, but you couldn’t completely curb your disappointment. Lucifer had gotten a wonderful gift none the less, despite the effort you’d put into trying to make your gift wrap more eye catching, and you had definitely won points with the ruler of the entire realm.

“It was nothing.” You told him meekly, nodding and your eyes drifting over the statue. “Lucifer was admiring them, which is what made me consider them. They really are amazing… they’re handmade, and yet they’re so detailed.” He was happy to tell you all about the artist, about how he’d first met them when he was entertaining the idea of kingship, and you had to brighten. He lit up the room with his enthusiasm, his demeanor so contrary to the terrible power he seemed to wield, and between the joy in his voice and the hand on your shoulder, he lifted even _your_ dismal mood. He was proud of you and your gift, he always called you by your first name instead of ‘human’ or something worse, and he was the friendliest of all the demons you knew.

He was wonderful, plain and simple- you could see why Lucifer looked up to him and attended to him with such devotion.

Lucifer…

You started a little as Diavolo broke you from your train of thought, fumbling with your goblet slightly as you looked back up at him, and the concern between his brows made you go red. You were ashamed to be moping about a gift exchange like this, ruining the human-esque party Diavolo had been so excited to host, but Lucifer was supposed to be the one appreciating your gift. You were looking for _his_ praise. You tried to recover in a hurry, pulling on another smile.

“I’m sorry, I’m listening, I was just wondering if I should get the brothers anything as well… go on.” You lied, trying to salvage the conversation and make up for your mistake. “I know Lucifer wasn’t happy about celebrating like this. What gave you the idea?”

“Actually,” Diavolo smiled and he surveyed the room, making it hard to resist looking around with him. Everyone was busy, the life of the party filling the room with noise and voices, and you could even see Simeon and Luke amidst the demons. Satan had been right on the nose, giving that book away to just the right person, and they were deep in conversation now about it, looking excited. People were enjoying themselves, or at least the food, and you glanced back at Diavolo, soothed. He met your stare, like you two shared a secret, and you chuckled at the outright amusement in his eyes. “I thought you’d like it. It’s been some time since you came to stay with us, and I didn’t want to deprive you of your human traditions… are you enjoying it?”

You blushed properly this time, surprised by the declaration, and you had to stare at him. He was serious, no joking or muffled laughter to be seen; he was looking at you like you’d already said something he approved of, and you rubbed the back of your neck shyly. Not the right man to make that face at you, but-

“It’s great.” You told him, trying not to linger on the sad fact that even a great event was ruined by the disappointment getting under your skin. “It reminds me of home. And the gift I got is really perfect.” You’d already set the gift away, disappearing to stash it in your bedroom for safe keeping, but you were looking forward to putting it up somewhere you could admire it. A map of the Devildom? Perfect. “I’m going to put it up when I go back to the dorm.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Diavolo relaxed, letting a servant take away his empty glass as he held it out to one side, and he settled down easily. “It was hard to choose something fitting, but I’d heard of your excursions about the Devildom from Lucifer. He said he’d been happy to accompany you, and told me of your interests in travelling…” You could hardly believe your ears, mortified to hear Diavolo mention the outings you’d taken. Going out had meant that he would accompany you, just like he had told you so confidently so many times, but unlike Satan he seemed to see no possible romantic possibility from them. Hearing Diavolo retell the list of attempted dates you’d planned and had with his closest confidante just made your face heat up, and you tried to be composed. You felt like you could melt into the floor, eyes stinging, and you eagerly finished your drink as your eyes scanned behind him.

You could see Mammon and Leviathan getting at one another's throats over something, something you should really intervene in if you didn't want them to break something in Diavolo's shining ballroom, but the demon lord was giving you his whole attention now. Admittedly, with Lucifer's distraction, it was nice to have someone paying complete attention to you- Diavolo was just as handsome, and he was always cordial and thrilled to spend a few minutes in conversation with you. Standing there in the complete realm of his gaze, he made you feel exclusive, and you had to shuffle your feet slightly.

“Have you found the Devildom comfortable?” Diavolo asked, tipping his head to one side slightly. “We were concerned that you might be less comfortable than our celestial counterparts, and Solomon is… a strange breed.”

"It reminds me of home," You confided, smiling a little more honestly. "My family is noisy, so staying in the House of Lamentation has been really comforting. Parties like this remind me of the holidays at home." You were eyeing Mammon and Leviathan's antics carefully, seeing Satan intervening, but Diavolo touched your shoulder tenderly enough to attract your attention. He had a warmth in his eyes, making you pause as he searched your expression, and he hummed:

"You sound like you love them all quite a bit." He watched over them too, seeming unconcerned by the ruckus that was beginning to bloom. "I can tell that they're very fond of you as well. The House is so lively lately." Diavolo, stepping in closer as you set side your goblet, said: "It's good to see them taking such good care of you. You're one of the most precious people here in the Devildom. I wanted you to be the most comfortable you could be."

"You're too kind." You told him humbly, shrugging. It meant you had to adjust the shoulder cape that this formal uniform sported, but you were enjoying the formality and the archaic design. "You've all taken good care of me. The Devildom feels like home." You couldn't be happier here, not with how the brothers all treated you and how close you were all coming. It was reassuring, especially in a strange place, and you would miss everyone when they sent you back home. Some... more than others. Would Lucifer even notice your absence?

"I know Lucifer was reluctant in respect to letting Mammon watch over you, but you seem like you're flourishing." Diavolo smiled, using the hand on your shoulder to recapture your attention. "I think he should be more trusting of his brothers. They're all capable in their own rights…” For such pleasant conversation, you could feel your mood hitting rock bottom again. Your attention kept wandering back to Lucifer, and- “Are you alright?" He was watchful enough to notice the way the mentions of the eldest brother had deteriorated your mood, even if he might not know why, and you were mortified as you ducked your head a little and looked around.

Thankfully, everyone else was busy.

"I'm alright, sorry, I'm tired." You were honest to a fault, a horrible liar when pressed, and you could practically feel his skepticism increase.

"Why don't we step into my study?" He suggested more gently, and you flushed at the consideration. "Something is clearly bothering you, and I-"

"Lord Diavolo," Barbatos was a blessing like this, interrupting briefly as he came over to seek his attention. It was some party triviality, just a few questions, but it was enough to give you time to step away, and you eagerly slipped back into the crowd.

Leviathan was already seeking out somewhere private, itching to hide away and appease his shut in tendencies, and you were thrilled to help him. Your pacts with a few of the demon brothers were often left unused, but it was always apparent that they were worrying about you. It was beyond sweet, especially from someone as self focused as Leviathan, and you gladly joined him in finding a corner to settle in.

Mammon may have been oblivious, but Leviathan was surprisingly astute.

"If you have feelings for Lucifer, you should just abandon them." He told you as you both tried to burn through some Mononoke Land levels. You’d finally given up your resistance to the mobile game, not wanting to lose focus on your studies, and you were _deep_ into it now. "He is how he is. Stupid. And he’ll never change."

You tried not to be disappointed, but even his blunt insult and his frankness couldn't make up for the news. He was right, of course, that any feelings for Lucifer were a waste of time and not going to go anywhere, but that didn't make the heart in your chest any lighter. You wished there was some way to make him see that you were more than a 'lowly human', make him look at you as something more than the other exchange student, and you were undeniably disheartened.

Sitting together, Leviathan made his best attempt at comfort and tipped his head to rest his cheek against you as he played, tapping away as you stared down at your dead game avatar. The weight against your head was kind of nice, prompting you to tip your head into him similarly, and it was a nice moment to yourselves. The noise of the party was still coming down the long hall you two had found refuge in, making it the perfect respite from the bustle, and you were happy to sit there as long as you could. Leviathan may have been an oblivious otaku, but he was good company when you wanted to be distracted and quiet.

It was a matter of time until Mammon found you two huddled up together, his loud voice drawing enough attention that you knew your privacy was gone, and you just abandoned Leviathan to his digital quests. Mammon wanted you attention, and that meant that he was going to get it, so it was easier to get up and let him bring you back to the main body of the party. Everyone had settled a little since the initial hubbub, although Solomon was worryingly absent from the main room, but Lucifer and Diavolo were situated comfortably in the middle of the room and locked in conversation.

Lucifer had been busy the entire party so far, corralling his brothers or investing in a conversation with their host, and when you returned to the party, you had to sneak a glance. His party attire was even better than his usual common clothes, fitting him like a glove and trimmed with beautiful embellishment. It, like the cloaks lined with the night's sky that you and Solomon had been gifted with to complete your outfits, was reserved while still being beautiful, and he looked regal in it. Beside Diavolo, they were night and day, and you couldn't help but stare for a moment before Mammon shook you from your longing looks to offer you another goblet of punch.

"You that bummed about it?" Mammon had been the one to tag along on every trip to find the perfect wrapping paper, complaining and trudging along on each shopping trip. He had probably also seen the light go out in your eyes when Diavolo got the present you'd nearly cheated to ensure Lucifer got his hands on, and you were grumbled under your breath at his ribbing. He was kind enough to go easy on you in the face of heartbreak, even if he wasn't about to let it go, and you just gave him an elbow in the side as he finally made you laugh. He was a breath of fresh air, thankfully, and he had enough material to laugh about until a body at your shoulder made his mouth turn down at the corners.

"Mammon, leave." Lucifer's low voice made you freeze, squeezing you glass as you told yourself to be still, and you stared at Mammon in horror as he debated complying. Even as you locked eyes with him and begged him not to, debating calling on your pact to _keep_ him with you, Mammon shuffled his feet and, like that, he was leaving.

"Hey Lucifer," You had to turn and offer Lucifer your best composure, "how's the party? This is just like the human world." You know, minus the offal pot pie and the forbidden candied pomegranate in the cake, and the half naked host in all his infernal glory.

"Its pleasant enough." Lucifer's impatient frown said it all, told you abut his time at the party, and you tried not to laugh. He was a poor liar sometimes, and you had to admire him now as he did a once over of the aprty before his attention returned to you. You promised yourself you wouldn't agonize over it later, but you weren't sure you wouldn't break that promise. "Could I ask you to step out with me for a moment? The party is quiet enough to offer us a short time to ourselves now."

He stepped to the side a little, offering you the way out of the ballroom, and your hopeless brain short circuited. He wanted a moment alone together? Had someone said something? Had he been planning to say something all along?

Your heart soared as he led you out and down the hall a little. If he really didn't want his brothers to hear him, he was going to all the right lengths, and you swore you could hear your heart jumping in your ears. He wouldn't tell you what this was about, saying he wanted somewhere private to speak first, and your mind only created its own reasons. You were almost completely convinced of your own fantasy until Lucifer followed you into the room and you saw Diavolo step away from the fireplace more commonly dressed.

Oh.  
Oh _no_.

"Thank you for joining me, both of you." Diavolo said as he approached you both, looking a bit more like himself. You glanced back at Lucifer, wondering if this is where you found out he was leaving too, but surprisingly he was still there. He motioned you forward, Diavolo sitting on the edge of his desk calmly, and you approached to stand before him uncertainly, unable to help glancing between the two of them. Lucifer was a stone wall, unreadable about what was to come, but Diavolo looked antsy, eager to get started.

"Did... I do something wrong?" You had to ask, feeling the tension in the room beginning to build, and Diavolo let out a relieving laugh.

"Wrong? No, no," He told you, making your tight shoulders drop. "nothing like that. I wanted to talk to you and I thought Lucifer, as your foremost guardian, should be present." He patted the desk beside him, making your eyebrows rise in shock, but you only hesitated for a moment. The lord of the realm didn't ask you to sit with him for any old conversation.

You barely managed to rest your weight against it when he started speaking, getting right to the point, and you knew your face went scarlet. "About before, you seem unhappy. You should know that as this exchange was my idea, I want to make your happiness my most important mission." Diavolo said, and that cringing feeling was back. So he _hadn't_ forgotten about your distraction. Oh no. "Please... I'd like to reassure you that you can talk to me. You don't need to worry about any measure of formality with me, whatever Lucifer may have said." He set a hand over yours where you were gripping his desk, and he murmured: "What's troubling you tonight?”

Stunned, mortified, you couldn't look at him right away and your eyes fixed straight ahead at Lucifer, trapped in this moment. He was watching you too, although you doubted his tone would have been anywhere near as tender based on the slight scowl, and you tried not to let it show on your face. This was just cruel now, trapped between someone who seemed to care so much and the man of your dreams who really just didn't, and your stomach sank. You wanted to call for the other brothers, call on your pacts and bring them in close to you for support, but you doubted that you could use them as a shield from even your own feelings.

"I... don't believe it's something this serious." You said diplomatically, turning your head now to look up at Diavolo and speak. If you kept looking at Lucifer, the anxiety would get the better of you and tongue tie you. "Its personal matters, and nothing life or soul threatening." But- "I'd prefer to discuss it with you privately, if we can."

Now that seemed to surprise Diavolo, but his warm smile only widened a little.

"So Lucifer should give us the study to ourselves? I'm honored." He inferred, and he didn't wait for your answer before he looked up at the demon and gave him a wave.

"Lord-" "Please leave us. If something is truly amiss in the House of Lamentation, you will be the first to know." Diavolo didn't let Lucifer argue, making you curious enough to glance back and take the knife thrown from Lucifer's glare. He wasn't pleased, not at all, but he covered it up almost immediately before he bowed and stepped out of the room. It made you tense, wishing you'd been able to come up with better, but you had to commit to it now.

When you looked back at Diavolo, still hand over hand as you stood together, he was nearly as warm and inviting as the fire. You could see why he was becoming king of the entire realm, the comforting look in his eyes enough to make you feel confident in him, and you had to swallow softly. How was anyone back home supposed to compare to everyone here? Maybe if you were lucky you'd go to hell when you died and come back here as you were now. Then-

"Now how can we put the smile back in your eyes, hm?" Diavolo let his voice soften, fit the tone of the quiet room and the crackling fire, and you had to fess up.

"Its not a big deal." You reassured him right away, feeling him squeeze your hand emphatically, and you had to bite the bullet. "Its just... this sounds stupid, it's just romantic stuff. Something didn't work out the way I expected. Its not actually a problem. It's just on my mind." You just needed to stop thinking so much and get your head out of the clouds. "I'm really enjoying the party. Thank you for all your efforts."

Diavolo made a sound of understanding, thumb rubbing circles on the back of your hand, and it was surprisingly nice. Maybe you should have felt more distant from the demon lord, but standing there venting your problems felt nice. You tipped your head back and sighed, relaxing, and it felt right.

"Guys, am I right?" You chuckled, trying to dismiss your own dismal mood. "Can't live with em, can't live without em." It felt worlds better to stand there and share a laugh with him now, leaning back on his desk without a care in the world.

"Well, if your time at the House of Lamentation hasn't proved to be romantically fruitful," Diavolo lifted your hand from the desk and you had to start, turning to look at him as he pressed his lips to your knuckles gently. "I just might have a chance. If I may be so bold, perhaps you and I would work out in a way that could make you _much_ happier."

You nearly choked on your own spit as he made his offer so casually, eyes on you as you coughed and as heat crawled up your neck. You must have looked like a mess, face and ears scarlet as you tried to get a good breath in, but he didn't look at all displeased. You could hardly believe your ears, stunned by the offer, and he must have noticed by the way you gawked at him.

"Before you ask, I'm serious." He added, relaxing the grip on your hand before you even asked for it back. "There is more to you than meets the blinking eye, and I would be a liar to say my concern for your comfort is _purely_ out of duty. I want to see you happy here, for however long you should stay with us, and perhaps its selfish of me, but I would enjoy it very much to be a large part of that happiness."

You struggled to get a word out as he stood there, your hand gently resting in his as you tried to kick-start your stalled brain. He was charming, and courteous, and he was attentive- why not? He even knew not to grip your hand too harshly, in case you wanted to pull away, and he’d read your silence earlier to know there was something wrong. Why wouldn’t you want to accept an offer like this? Diavolo was the most charming demon you’d met, and that was with Satan and his deceiving agreeable nature. He didn’t have any thing to strive for, because he was already the best.

“I know you and Lucifer are very close.” You managed, swallowing the hard lump in your throat as you squeezed his hand reassuringly. You couldn’t find it in your heart to be disappointed by his offer, not when he was making himself to readily available to you, but you had to protest. If only your heart weren’t softer than warm butter. “I don’t… I’m not saying no, but he’s nowhere near as fond of me. I doubt he would approve of you doing this.” ‘Lowering yourself’, your mind supplied as you remembered just how Lucifer had looked at you during the fight over Luke discovering the grimoire, and not even his apology could _really_ dull that kind of pain. “I wouldn’t want to be a source of conflict considering I’m here to bridge the realms. And, even if we did, I’d be leaving.” You’d thought a lot about that too, in your moping, and it sunk your mood again. Leaving the Devildom and leaving everyone behind -the seven brothers, especially the ones you’d already bonded so deeply with, and the other demons had become dearer to you thank you’d expected. It would hurt to go home, as nice as it would be.

Diavolo looked surprised, eyebrows rising, but he stepped forward to catch your attention and you couldn’t help but look up at him, nearly close enough to be chest to chest. He let your hand go, gently cradling your elbow instead and welcoming himself into your intimate space.

“You’re sweet, but is that what you think?” Diavolo questioned, not waiting for you to jump to conclusions before he continued. “I can promise you that while Lucifer might not approve, or may cite it as a poor strategic decision on my part, my feelings for you and yours for me would never become a cause for true unrest.” He smiled, thoughtful for a moment before he added: “Will it ruffle his feathers? Perhaps, but Lucifer needs a little ruffling. We are better friends than pettiness, despite what some may say. Surely you can’t think that his opinion would stop me. Does his opinion matter that much?”

You winced, trapped in the corner with no choice but truth, and shrugged a little. “…yes.” It certainly wasn’t the answer he was expecting, judging from his expression, and you don’t blame him for shifting back slightly as you stood there together. Letting your arm fall, feeling terribly exposed, you were happy to hear silence and you ducked your head a little as you slid out from between him and the desk nervously. Well, it was out there now. “I’m-”

“Don’t.” Diavolo stopped you gently, the way he said your name making it unable to resist sneaking one last peek, and you looked back over your shoulder at him. He didn’t look upset, surprisingly, and you had to drop your hunched shoulders at the sight of his smile. “I understand now, and you don’t need to apologize.” He followed you, not about to let you go just like that, and your heart raced. “I admit, this is awkward, but this is quite resolvable.”

“Diavolo, wait!” You knew _exactly_ where this was going and you hurried to grab his arm without hesitation. He was turning, calling for Lucifer casually, and you fumbled to cover his mouth too as he laughed at your attempts. He let it happen, ended up holding one of your hands as you stared up at him in disbelief, and you scowled at him a little before you gave his shoulder a shove. “You didn’t actually just-”

“Diavolo, you-” Lucifer’s voice sent a jitter up your spine, half turning as Diavolo held you comfortably. He looked surprised, quickly shutting it down to a flat stare that screamed of disapproval, and he stepped in to close the door. “Oh. Is there something you require? I didn’t realize that Barbatos was indisposed.” You felt like you were dying, standing there with a hand on his shoulder and your other gripped in his own, and you knew exactly how it looked.

Hurrying to push away from Diavolo more firmly, you could already feel the heat returning to your ears again as Lucifer glossed right over you with his eyes. You made a mental note to stomp on Diavolo's foot, at the very least, and you tried to focus on wringing your hand out of his grip as you let them talk. You didn't want to be here anymore, not like this, and you didn't want to be privy to anything they were going to say on the matter. It felt cowardly to be so eager to run away when Lucifer’s answer was so important to you, but you couldn’t handle the pressure.

"Just your company, my friend." Diavolo said cheerfully, seemingly unphased as you twisted and wriggled in his grip. "I finally did as you advised against and told your house guest how I felt. While it was shocking, they were quite receptive to it. You'd be thrilled to know that they're willing to accept me, even in light of a little romantic hiccup under the dormitory roof." You swore you were going to die, tugging on your captured hand more fitfully and trying to be calm. Diavolo was winding Lucifer up and you knew where it was going, and you could feel your heart struggling to break all of your ribs one by one.

No, no, no, no, no!

"Understandable. My brothers are nothing if not fallable, so I can see how there would be mistakes made." Lucifer said tensely, watching Diavolo easily reel you back in like a cat trying to avoid a bath. You were tense too, prickling as he wrapped an arm around your waist, and you felt ashamed as Lucifer watched it with a raised eyebrow. "However, the goal of the exchange was to have humans and angels learn to coexist with us. It isn't proper to be pursuing romantic relations with or whilst the human is here."

"I remember, you told me." Diavolo managed to muffle the laugh, but not completely, and he gave you a squeeze. You would have appreciated it more if he wasn't trying to out you, but he knew exactly what he was doing. "I had to try before they returned to the human world. If I missed out on the chance to share happiness with your guest, I would regret it for their lifetime."

"Intriguing." Lucifer was deadpan now, staring at you under Diavolo's arm as if he didn't know what to make of you. "I'm sure you'll be very happy for the time being."

"You see, this is the thing." Diavolo was just gearing up to the finale, scratching his chin theatrically with his free hand. "Our sweet human here has some lingering feelings. While they aren't refusing me... I'd feel terrible not to give the real apple of their eye the chance to weigh in so-”

"Who am I getting?" Lucifer barked finally, smoothing his suit down. "Enough of these games. Lord Diavolo, be done with your showboating of your new human and let me return to the party." It was cutting, enough to make you grip Diavolo's forearm in response, and you didn't dare look at either of them now. You didn't want to see disgust _and_ pity.

"No need." Diavolo said, shaking his head a little. He was eyeing you, you knew it if only by his tone, and you just turned away from them both, aiming to get loose at long last. "Lucifer, you know you are my dearest friend and closest confidante. We've been close since you came to the Devildom, and you know I think very highly of you. Am I correct?"

You could hardly hear Lucifer agree over the blood rushing in your ears, back to them both but Diavolo reclaiming your arm firmly. No running now.

"Then you'll expect this. I've spent the time of my infernal life in your company, and it would be my pleasure to share in the affections of your guest with you." Diavolo laid it out, plain and simple, and he happily went on and on as you locked up. No! "If they aren't willing to be solely mine, I can find it in myself to make the one and only concession of my lifetime to my dearest friend. Never mind the fact that it provides me with a wonderful opportunity to show you the equal depth of my affection as well."

Diavolo's offer was met by a silence so intense you swore you could feel it on your skin. Lucifer wasn't speaking, you weren't speaking- Diavolo seemed content to smile and let the two of you say the first words, but he had to pursue you more now, arms moving to bring you back into focus as you staunchly refused to acknowledge him. You were cursing him in your mind, biting the inside of your cheek now as you stood there feeling too exposed, and Lucifer's silence was too much to bear. You could feel your eyes stinging, the embarrassment and frustration mixing together into a volatile new emotion, and you gave your captured arm one firm tug in protest.

"Let me go." You grumbled, breaking the quiet and happy to protest. "I'm leaving." You wished Mammon were here to break up the silence like ice, to stir it up and send it away while he took up all your attention, and you were itching to call him. You itched to use your pact, to summon him and have him extricate you from this nightmare, but you held yourself back by the skin of your teeth. Lucifer wouldn't respect you that way either.

"But you haven't even heard what Lucifer has to say." Diavolo protested lightheartedly as Lucifer looked on, not sounding at all apologetic, and you had it. Turning, whirling on the demon lord, you raised a foot and stomped down with all your might, feeling the indignation rise up in the back of your throat like bile. You couldn’t really hurt him, but it was really satisfying to finally get a stroke back against him. At the very least, it shocked him enough to let go, and you stepped back out of his space with a warning 'human-' from behind you.

Diavolo sputtered your name, shocked, and you felt the adrenaline steel your resolve.

"I didn't confide in you so you could toy with me!" You blurted, unable to help it. It was juvenile and inconsequential, this crush of yours on the oldest brother, but you weren't about to stand down and let him embarrass you any more. "If I'd known you were going to be like this, I never would've told you!"

You weren't going to get very far, if Lucifer was anything to go by, and you knew before you turned around that he had unleashed his wings and horns. He was fearsome, advancing on you, and you forced yourself to stand still as he came rolling up to you like an oncoming storm.

"Human, how dare you! Lord-"  
"And you!" You jabbed a finger at him, wearing the Kevlar of adrenaline and unconcerned by the consequences. The air was electric now standing between the two of them, Diavolo most certainly letting himself go in your defense, and you were determined to say your piece. "You have no respect for anyone else's feelings! You _know_ my name! Use it! I'm not 'the human', I'm not 'it', and you don't have to be so fucking _mean_!" You knew your eyes were watering, your throat choking up so you spat out your last words, and you threw your arms wide, welcoming. "Go ahead. Are you gonna strike out at me again? Go ahead! Hit me! Knock some sense into me! Maybe I'll forget exactly why I ever liked you! I'm _sick_ of trying to win back your respect because _you_ don’t like back talk! Just get it over with and throw your tantrum, Lucifer!"

You stared right at him, expecting it to come to blows as his wings flared and twitched, but Diavolo intervened before either of you could say anything. His word was law, alright.

" _Enough_." It felt like he put you in chains, you arms dropping with the weight, and even Lucifer twitched in response. "Lucifer, compose yourself. I'm quite alright, and no one is hitting anyone. Everyone calm down."

You felt real bile rise in your throat now, weighed down by Diavolo's might and stuck watching Lucifer cool down, and you finally gave in. Beelzebub, Leviathan, Mammon- anyone! You needed them here and you needed them now, and you fought the urge to hide your face now and you stared Lucifer down. You weren't about to give up your anger just yet, not when a hot wave of tears was waiting just behind it.

"My dear," Diavolo brushed your hand gently and you made it into a fist to keep it away from him, refusing to hold his hand in return. "We should all sit down and discuss this. It wasn't my intent to upset you. I thought that we could all work this out amiably. Like I said, I-"

"Why would it work?" You interrogated, turning your indignation in him now with watery eyes. Damn human emotions, making you look even weaker. "Why the hell would I want to be in a relationship where one of you _hates_ me? I'm leaving! Don't touch me!"

"Not until we-"

"Alright, what's goin' on here?!" Mammon came in like a whirling dervish, chaos in his wake as Beelzebub shoved the door open hard, and you whirled on them as Leviathan brought up the rear, looking incensed. You'd probably broken a combo to call him here, and taken Beelzebub away from a meal, but Mammon didn't look at all upset to be here. He was at your side immediately, touching your back as his arm went around you, but you both flinched as Diavolo made a warning noise more unsettling than you could've expected.

"Mammon, let’s-" "We are having a private discussion." Diavolo said sternly, standing up to his full height as Mammon stared, stunned. He and his brothers didn't look ready to take on Diavolo, but you weren't risking any more time. The spell seemingly broken by the touch, you laced your fingers with Mammon's as you took his hand and you gladly dove past him to drag him back to the door.

"We're leaving." You declared, feeling victorious now as you crossed the threshold and you felt Leviathan gripping your other bicep. Beelzebub was a stone wall behind you three, reassuring, and you leveled your gaze with Diavolo to see frustration for the first time. It wasn’t going how he wanted, or how he’d possibly planned, and you felt high on the chance to have an upper hand. One human against two demons, and winning? Amazing. "Thanks for the party. Don't stop it on my account." You couldn't look at Lucifer, not again, and you let Mammon tug you down the hall more before you set a breakneck pace, walking quickly past the rest of the brothers. Asmodeus and Satan looked more than confused, Satan even trying to stop you unsuccessfully and get the story from you. You brushed past them all, desperate to escape the oppressive feeling of Diavolo’s castle now, and you rejoiced in the chance to flee back to the House of Lamentation.

You didn't feel safe again until you were back in your bedroom in the dorm, feeling slightly foolish as the three demons tried to argue our who got to sleep over. You needed 'protection' now, according to them at least, and eventually the four of you just tangled up under the comforter and negotiated some silence until you could drift off. You were dreading the morning, what would come of everything, but that was for tomorrow. You had three demons right now who wanted to safeguard you for at least a little while, and you gladly buried your face in Mammon's shoulder as you drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, when you woke up and Mammon until he let you up, you were unsurprised to find Leviathan missing. You were more surprised to find a nearly folded card placed on the desk beside the bed, along with a few cuts from different plans, and you frowned at the frankly unsatisfying apology. You had bad feelings about looking deeper into the small show of affection, unable to resist pulling out your D.D.D. to try and figure out what you were looking at, and you were huffy immediately when your search came back with results.

That fragrant baby blue flower that grew in a dense cluster? It was known to represent 'making peace'. It was also the most popular apology token. You scoffed at it and tried the next with growing derision.

The sparser white blossoms on a single stalk were similarly disappointing, and you could feel a vein in your forehead throb. Did he really think you were this easy? It was supposed to mean 'I’m really sorry, and this time I actually mean it.' and that was just the first article in the results.

Fighting the urge to throw your device across the room, you groaned a little and rolled back over. You didn't want to or need to get up, not if you wanted to avoid the chaos that would inevitably ensue when you saw anyone else, and you let Mammon complain a little as you pushed your face into Beelzebub's chest. It meant the greedy avatar had to wrap his arms around you and cuddle up to your back, but you were glad for the change and Mammon's neediness. It felt safe to have him there, his familiarity so reassuring, and you rested a hand over his folded arms as you settled down.

Beelzebub was the next to go, shifting as you pretended to sleep and stealing out of the bedroom. You'd heard his stomach grumble, knowing that you'd kept him long enough, and pretended to be limp and easily moved to let him go. He wouldn't move if he knew you were awake, not after a stressful night like that, but you gladly kept still and let him slip away. You got to fill the space he left behind, dragging Mammon with you so he grumbled about being moved. He was such a baby for someone who's been around for ages, some eternal being, and you snorted a little as he draped himself over you and drifted in and out of sleep.

"Yer gettin' up?" He grumbled, frowning slightly as he shifted his grip and opened one eye. The tone itself was so disapproving it made you want to laugh, maybe get up to spite him, and you raised your eyebrows at him before his scowl changed. "Its not that late. You can miss breakfast." He struck right at your weakness talking like that, reminding you you didn't want to see anyone, and you exhaled deeply at the thought. Eat, and just rush to class, or starve... maybe Mammon could help you find something on the way?

“I don’t want to, but…” But could you really justify hiding from everyone forever? Would it really make things any better?

"If yet gonna be all bold and shit, let me at least come with ya." Mammon grunted, yawning and stretching deeply as he rolled away from you. He never seemed at all self conscious about spending the night in your room, especially after he had plugged his charger in and made himself right at home, and you had to snort at his antics. He was stretching and shuffling, getting comfortable before he dared to get up, and then he was rolling out of the bed to ruffle his hair and stand up. He and his created clothes looked like a mess, but honestly- he was your mess.

Sitting up, ruffling your own hair lethargically, you followed him out of bed and you had to give his side a jab as you passed by to grab a fresh uniform. You expected something similar in return, maybe a shove for your antics, but Mammon's grumbling ended and you were surprised by silence. When you looked back at him, tossing down your shirt from last night, you saw him eying the flowers on the desk suspiciously before he dared pick up the envelope.

"Are they for you?" You asked him jokingly, smiling to yourself as you shrugged on a new shirt and started buttoning up the buttons. "You can have them."

Mammon gawked at you from behind your back and you were surprised to turn and see shock on his face. "You're not gonna open the note?"

"No?" You replied uncertainly, smile falling. "Why? To let him wind out his sad apology? Fat chance. Besides, I hate flowers." Not entirely true, but you certainly weren't limp wrists enough to let Diavolo work himself back into your good graces just like that. "Throw them out for me?"

You caught the look of disapproval on his face at the request, holding one of the stems and staring at you disconcertedly, and after a stand off, you had to return, uniform coat in hand. You weren’t Solomon and you weren’t going to force or command him to do anything he really didn’t want to, and so you carefully took the dense cluster from him to drop it into the bin next to the desk. The intricate white blossoms went next, followed by the card, and after a moment of thought, you petulantly picked up the delicate tray that had accompanied it all and dropped it in last.

“Yer ballsy for a human.” Mammon said tensely, watching you for a moment before he did much the same and shucked off his shirt from yesterday. You were already getting dressed, buttoning up your dress shirt and taking your coat off its hanger, and you shrugged as you eagerly got back into your uniform. It felt like he was waiting for something, hovering there in the silence for a moment, but when you frowned and looked up at him, he was already headed for the door.

“Meet you down by the gate?” You questioned, wary of his seemingly mercurial mood this morning. Everyone was acting so off today, fidgety and out of character, and you could only dread what it meant for you in the next twenty four hours. Lucifer would not stand for someone missing breakfast, let alone the two of you.

Mammon just grunted, leaving you to your thoughts for now as you stared after him in shock, and your insides twisted uncomfortably at the change. You should have expected it from Mammon given his… rather obvious feelings, but considering he had never acted on them, what were you supposed to think? It wasn’t as if he hadn’t had _plenty_ of chances. And your feelings for Lucifer had snuck up on you all on their own, making those lingering glances and longing looks you began to give him more and more desperate.

Maybe you needed to talk about it. You could dread that later.

Taking a deep breath and grabbing the book bag Satan had given you for your time here, you eased your door open to slip into the hallway, and with a back and forth glance, you gladly fled down the main hall and raced down one of the grand staircases into the front hall. You didn’t bother to admire the gargoyles guarding the entryway or the miniature of the dormitory today, just rushing to be out of the dorms before one of the other brothers caught sight of you, and you were glad to open the door and go barreling out.

Into Barbatos, unfortunately.

The demon was kind enough to catch you as you stumbled back, off balance, and your slight height advantage seemed to be no problem now as he caught your shoulder to correct you. You tried to relax, let go of some of your trepidation at the sight of him, but you doubted you looked convincingly calm as he let you go and straightened his suit.

“Good morning,” He said pleasantly, his low voice usually soothing to hear. “did you receive the invitation?”

“Oh.” You sure hadn’t. You hadn’t even checked what it was about. Would it be wise to tell him you’d tossed it out, or-? “I decline.”

Barbatos’ forehead creased and he folded his arms behind his back neatly. “I… understand. Lord Diavolo was very clear that I was to persuade you, if you didn’t intend to come immediately. He is _very_ keen to have your company.”

“Not as keen as I am to refuse.” You countered, making the demon’s eyebrows rise in surprise, and you bit your cheek at your own lack of control. “Like I said, no. I decline.” You could see Mammon standing by the gate, back to you, and you were relieved to see he had followed the plan. “I have to get going, Barbatos. Thank-”

“I insist that you reconsider.” Barbatos piped up with a little more force this time, one arm rising to block you as you moved to step around him, and you were surprised by the minute show of force from the usually composed servant. It, and the rather stern look on his face, was unlike him, and you stood your ground as you watched him, cautious. First Mammon, and now Barbatos? “The lord would be _pleased_ by your company this morning.” Barbatos reiterated, unafraid to stress how ‘pleased’ he would be with a slight nod. “Apologies are in order, and sincerity dictates you be there personally for such shows of remorse.”

“Such shows of remorse require actual remorse.” You bit back, trying to keep the smile on your face as pleasant as possible as Barbatos scrutinized you. “Which means an apology without any is just a means to an end. Excuse me.”

Ducking under his arm, you gladly headed down towards the gate and called out to Mammon. You had that cold feeling up your back that meant Barbatos was staring at you, making you grip Mammon a little tighter than you should have, and you rushed him away from the dorm with an uneasy feeling building behind your ribs. You were all hushed voices and ducked heads as you made your way to the academy, trying to escape the feeling that everyone was looking at you more than usual, and you were just glad to slip into a seat. Mammon had been thankfully sticking very close, even going so far as you grab you by the wrist and claim it was for his benefit, and he’d nearly come into class with you.

When Simeon came in next, drifting to the seat you’d saved, you thanked your lucky stars.

“Morning,” You were eager to get back to normal, sweep your embarrassment under the rug and continue your tasks, and Simeon was a welcome distraction. He was oblivious to last night’s events, no pity in his eyes for you as he smiled and went on about his evening, and you were glad for the change. The angels always carried a soothing sense of tranquility with them, even Luke, and you relished in it as you focused on the lesson, feeling more at ease.

It was always sort of strange to sit in on lessons with the inhabitants of the Devildom, considering they were being taught how to corrupt you and you in turn were learning their tactics, but today the juxtaposition of it was enough of a challenge to focus on that it cleared your mind.

You had a feeling Simeon and his comforting presence were equally responsible, but you couldn’t be angry about a little break from tension.

By the time last night crossed your mind again, you were in the middle of eating and Mammon practically threw himself into the seat beside you. He was already digging into your lunch while your mouth was too full to protest, earning him a ribbing, and he just scoffed as he finished his stolen bite.

“So,” He began, eyes darting to and fro for a moment. “what happened to not cryin’ over that jerk anymore? I look away, yer gone. You call us for once, an yer cryin’, an they’ve got ya cornered. What gives?” He kept his voice quiet for once, the conversation as private as it could be in the midst of everyone else, and your teeth met your fork jarringly. “Don’t even try anythin’… spill.” He added, likely seeing the hesitation in your face.

“It’s…” “Complicated, yeah, yeah. You told us. How the _hell_ did they make you cry?” He grunted, and when you frowned back at him, you were surprised to see such a stern look on his normally mischievous face. He really wanted to know; man, did he ever play with your heart sometimes.

“Diavolo… made the connection about Lucifer.” You said under your breath, wincing. “He, well, I guess he confessed to me, and seemed to think it was a bright idea to bring him into it. He thought if he could rope Lucifer into it, he could convince me, and it would be this weird…” You set your fork down and mimed jamming your hands together, fingers meshing. “thing. I don’t know. I just got so upset, and he wouldn’t let go of my arm, so I called you guys. I’m sorry about that, by the way, I know you hate that.”

Mammon waited a moment, digesting what you’d told him before he sighed and ruffled your hair, pushing away from you slightly. “Nah, it’s… if it’s you, it’s fine.” He said dismissively, both of your ears turning expectedly pink at the sentiment.

“Thanks,” You said sincerely, unable to help but reach out and touch his shoulder. “really, Mammon, thanks. You’re the best.” Maybe it was a little stroke to his ego, but it was well deserved and you could definitely say you meant it. You were about to say more when motion caught your eye and a little devil came bobbing into your field of view, clattering to a halt on the table in front of you both and overturning Mammon’s lunch.

“Shit!” He blurted, the both of you jumping at the sudden arrival, and you glanced from him to the devil before you offered it it’s tiny top hat.

“Um, hi?” You had a bad feeling when it said your name. “That’s me.”

“Report to the student council hall immediately.” It declared, happy to stand to it’s full height and adjust the kilter of it’s hat. “You have been summoned by name and are to report immediately to the student council hall. That is all.”

“Understood…” You felt queasy, sitting there and letting the tiny demon fly off. People were definitely staring at you now, whether it was for the mess the devil had made or the summons you’d received, and you lingered reluctantly for a moment before you had to sigh. Well, no avoiding it forever, now was there. “Mammon, you can have my lunch. I get the feeling I won’t have an appetite after this…” You told him.

“What? Hey!” Mammon shoved himself up out of his seat as you got up, hurrying to catch your arm, and he whirled you back around almost indignantly. “Yer not seriously just gonna get up an go, just like that? It just takes one little cronie t’ have you go floppin’ back like it’s no big deal? I thought you were upset, I thought you were _angry_?” He didn’t let go of you right away, letting things sink into you now as you stood there and had to listen, and you pushed your shoulders back a little as he finished his speech. He had more than just a good point- he was right!

“You’re right. What the hell am I doing?” You questioned aloud, meeting his stare and feeling the wind come back into your sails. That’s right. You weren’t just going to let Diavolo think he could make up for this with some pretty flowers and a note. You were _angry_ at how you’d been treated, how it had all been handled, and you just glanced at the remains of your lunch before you offered Mammon a grin. “Wanna go out for lunch? I’m thinking… hellsauce noodles. The works.”

“Aren’t they all the way across town?” Mammon questioned you, but the wicked smile he wore said that he knew your plan already. “We’ll probably be late coming back.”

“ _Very_ late coming back.” You corrected, and the two of you were beaming like fools as you used his grip against him and began to tug him out of the room. “So we’d better get going.”

~

Diavolo shifted where he was leaning, unable to sit still now as he waited for the devil to return. He had sent his summons again, after a long time to think about Barbatos’ relayed encounter with you this morning. It was irritating and humbling to hear that you hadn’t lost any of your backbone, even after being so upset the night before, and if he weren’t so on edge, he might have been amused by the fire in your tone.

Checking the time again, antsy, Diavolo heard Lucifer sigh, and he glanced at the other demon setting his book down.

“You’re done?” He asked, surprised, and Lucifer just gave him a flat stare.

“I can practically hear you thinking.” He told him, standing up. “If this was so urgent, I should have gone-” “And I told you, no. I made the mistake of holding them hostage last night and I won’t make it again. I’ll let them come of their own free will.” Diavolo was quick to correct him this time, stepping away from his post, but his seriousness was forgotten as the messenger returned with good news. You were getting up to leave, excellent! He’d make it up to you about your interrupted lunch -perhaps more flowers that you’d like better- and he was determined to make up for lost time in the future.

“And you’re certain that they’ll come?” Lucifer probed lightly. “You said it yourself, you admired how willful they are.” Lucifer had seen it first hand, that absolutely reckless nerve that ran through his guest, and he had seen it lash out again last night.

“You heard the messenger.” Diavolo hummed, folding his arms over his chest triumphantly as he returned to leaning against the podium. “It’s only a few minutes from here. Then I shall sort this out, and you and I shall be very, very happy.”

“You say it as though I were the one pursuing the relationship.” Lucifer scoffed lightly, rolling his eyes. “You’re the one wooing two persons at once.”

“I’ve told you that if you want no part in this, you may leave.” Diavolo countered, smiling now as Lucifer looked away. “I have been very clear, perhaps with you the most. If you don’t want to join us, then I cannot and will not force you by any power. However…” Diavolo had to soften, tilting his head to one side, and he saw Lucifer glance out of the corner of his eye. He wasn’t as sly as he thought in the face of his betters. “I love you both dearly. It would be a great disappointment to know that the two people I love most in the world can’t come together. And the only one truly holding back is you. You’ve practically had both of us confess our love now,so it’s your move.”

Lucifer scowled like he’d smelt something foul, and Diavolo just laughed brightly.

“See? You’ve obviously been thinking about it. Why else would you be so disconcerted?” Diavolo pressed, raising his eyebrows at him.

“You’re embarrassingly eager about this.” Lucifer countered, resting his chin in his hand.

“Of course.” Diavolo wasn’t going to back down, not when he finally had Lucifer’s attention, and he mimicked him with a similar position. “I have the chance to shower the two people dearest to me with love and affection, as well as to help them foster a relationship together.”

“While I can understand your infatuation,” Lucifer murmured, “humans are fickle. Not only that, they’re short lived. Bat your eye, and they’ve passed.” Though… “But usually they pass much quicker than this. You said that the messenger had visited the dining area?” He glanced to the door, to Diavolo, and he raised one dark brow at the demon lord. “Should the walk take this long?”

Eyes rising to the clock above the door, puzzled, Diavolo had to concede and send another devil to the dining hall, but this time the returning messenger had bad news.

“I couldn’t find anyone by that name.” It admitted, hovering above the table sheepishly. “I also looked for Mammon, the guardian, and he was also missing.” It didn’t look happy to report that either, gripping it’s little hat nervously as it reported to the highest demons in the Devildom. “It seems that they’ve both left the grounds.” It even glanced at Lucifer for support, as though he wouldn’t be the one to bring the hammer down should Diavolo really be upset, and the demon lord paused for a moment, tense.

“It appears that your plan has hit a snag.” Lucifer said mildly, smiling as Diavolo glanced at him, and he saw the flash of irritation bubbling before the surface. Ah, so even the cheerful lord could be impatient. “Most certainly, my brother has kidnapped them for some kind of excursion into the city. I would be surprised to have them miss a lesson,” If you knew what was good for you, you wouldn’t test his patience. “but given that it’s Mammon leading the charge… I don’t doubt it.”

“That’s alright.” Diavolo was happy to turn the situation around, seeing as Lucifer seemed to know so much about where they could be. “We can go to them. It will give us a wonderful jaunt through town. How refreshing.” He waltzed right up to Lucifer where he was sitting, since the fallen angel was trying to be flippant, and he extended him his arm courteously, as though they were about to step out onto the ballroom floor. “Shall we?”

Lucifer, sitting there, went red up to the tops of his ears at the gesture and he let out a sharp breath between his clenched teeth. He didn’t look displeased by any means, more mortified, and Diavolo just beamed at the reaction before he let his formal stance relax.

“Precisely.” He said, a little smug. “Let’s get going. They won’t be waiting for us to find them.”

~

Howling with laughter, you couldn’t be happier that you’d roped Mammon into venturing into town. He knew a few of those hole in the wall places, ones that Satan or the others might think were too lowbrow to visit, and you were having the time of your _life._ First, those huge sub sandwiches with the bat wing bacon you loved, and then those thick frosted Treachery Shake topped with four different toppings, and now he was thrashing you at this bastardized hellfire version of a DDR machine. You were gripping the side bar, laughing madly as you struggled to keep up with the lights and symbols.

“Come on,” He goaded, grinning as he managed to make his footwork for the next section. You had to keep gawking, watching him shuffle and groove his way through the songs as you struggled. It wasn’t at all helping your score, but it was all for fun and you were glad to give Mammon a victory or twelve as you got a good time out of it. It had been a while since you got to have _fun_ , letting loose and putting the D.D.D. down, so you relished in the free time to ignore your tasks and the state of your soul. If this meant a little tarnish on it, you could stand to bear it.

When the scores finally went up on the display, you groaned as Mammon threw his hands in the air. You could see his victory flashing before your eyes, the points looking nearly impossible next to your measly score, and you had to laugh ruefully at the big red D blaring next to your player icon. Not a fail, but-

“Alright,” Mammon said, grinning as he threw an arm around your shoulders. “so now that I’ve _kicked your ass_ at Bad Bop Insurrection, _you_ owe me. I’m thinking hellsauce noodles. For a week.” He gave you that crooked grin that always meant he was determined to weasel his way in, no matter what you said on the contrary, and you just slung your arm around him similarly.

“You’re dreaming.” You told him, pausing just a second to let him sweat it out before you laughed and shrugged out of his grip. “Soda,though, I’ll do! Rematch on the Jubeat!”

“It’s Lament!” He corrected, shouting back at you as you waved him off, and you just laughed. You were more than happy to grab drinks and come back, seeing Mammon feeding the last of your tokens into the machine, and you dove into the next game with vigor after chugging a little soda. You were at least above average at rhythm games after all of Leviathan’s constant badgering to team up with him, and you gloated eagerly as you bent over the playpad. You were bapping buttons and following the lights with as much ease as Mammon had, recognizing the song as the theme from the drama Leviathan had introduced you to. Grinning, you were glad to hunch over it slightly and double down on your high score.

“Come on, Mammon!” You crowed, hearing his error beeps begin to subside. “You were talking hot shit before!” He was strangely quiet for someone losing, his baps and errors becoming the only thing beside you as the arcade whirred on around you, and you let out a cry of relief as you slapped the last buttons and saw the score tally. “HAH!” You blurted, making a similar gesture of victory as you punched the air. “Take that! Now you owe _me_ -” When you spun, hands rising to shove Mammon’s shoulder, you had to flinch as you came much too close to Lucifer.

Your horror must have been a little too overt, eyes widening, because Lucifer’s brows rose.

“It’s surprising you’re not happy to see me.” Lucifer said, his casual tone belying the sharpness of his stare. You dropped your jovial stance immediately, stepping back a little, but he moved with you and the back of your neck prickled. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Mammon standing stiffly, one of Diavolo’s hands on his shoulder, and you couldn’t help but feel that surge of anger come back around. “We were expecting you after that summons, but you never arrived. It left us no choice but to chase you… you’ll remember what I said about things we want.”

“I didn’t realize that being a human being made me a ‘thing’.” You replied, trying your best to keep your tone similarly lukewarm. If he wanted to play passive aggressive, he would be in for a fight of his infernal afterlife. “But I suppose it’s something I couldn’t _possibly_ understand.”

“It’s good to see you’ve come to that much understanding.” Blowing you off, Lucifer shifted and he reached for you, though you gladly pulled back another step. “We have much to discuss. We will continue this in the hall.”

“Why the hell would I leave with you now?” He looked affronted, stunned by the objection, and he scowled at the show of disobedience again before he swiped and he caught your arm this time. It made you cry out, Mammon jerking suddenly as you let out a shout and pulled back, but Diavolo and Mammon had a hold on both of you. You tensed, preparing to try to stand your ground against him now that Mammon was essentially pinned, and you shot Diavolo a dirty look now as Lucifer kept you in place.

“So I won’t come when called, and you’re going to force me?” You questioned, unconcerned if the four of you gathered more attention. “Cute. This is a strange way to show me how much you care. Haven’t you tormented me enough? Is this my circle of hell or some shit? Get him off me. Now.”

“Tell me yourself.” Lucifer muttered, using his grip on your forearm to reel you in, shoes skidding over the arcade carpet as you stayed rebar stiff against the grip. “You were so keen to have my attention. You have it. What would you have me do?” Just hearing him talk like that, voice lowering as he pulled you in until you were within easy reach. He was so close, getting in your face about Diavolo’s careless revelation of your romantic feelings, and you couldn’t help the heavy weight of bitterness building up in the pit of his stomach. “Well? Is there nothing you have to say?”

You turned your head, happier to lock eyes with Mammon as he stood there under Diavolo’s hand looking like he was being disemboweled. He looked like you felt, hearing Lucifer saying all the could-be sweet things you would have loved to hear, and seeing his face twisting in sympathy put you right over that edge.

Fuck this, and _fuck_ him!

Turning back, eyes stinging furiously, you were glad to swing your free hand up furiously as he stared down at you unreadably. You felt your hand connect, giving you a spark of satisfaction before you saw the fury build up before you. Lucifer hardly needed a second to think about it, using his grip on you to twist you around and bring you up on your toes, struggling to salvage your protesting shoulder.

“You have _interesting_ ways to express your affection, human.” He growled, the air growing heavy as you felt the anger prickle on your skin now, You were sure your hair would begin to rise, given enough time, and you just struggled to suck in a gasp as he forced you to arch your back more and more. “I didn’t realize your species had descended to the animal level of copulatory violence. How base. And here Lord Diavolo made your feelings out to be something so sincere…” He tightened his grip, and you swore your eyes watered now, turning your head again away from his voice. If he was going to dislocate your shoulder now, you weren’t about to give him the chance to see the pain on your face.

Gritting your teeth, you squeezed your eyes shut and tried to endure, feeling a few solitary, traitorous tears slipping out from under your eyelids.

“Nothing else to say?” Lucifer pressed, voice hovering near your ear as he held you tightly. “No more witty blows?”

“You really are a monster.” You spat, unable to help yourself as he held you locked into this position. “Luke was right. Stop trying to tempt me with what I want and break my fucking shoulder already.” You were bracing now, trying not to tense and to let your joints relax, but Lucifer didn’t move and the silence that stretched between you seemingly endlessly.

You waited, and waited, and finally… you had to turn your head and look at him.

You didn’t want to look at him, show that weakness and reveal how much you wanted to know his feelings, and when you saw him leaning over your shoulder, you couldn’t help but be surprised. He didn’t look angry, his appearance still quite normal now as he bore down on you, and while his grip was light wrought iron, his expression was amiss. He looked puzzled, even dismayed, as you locked eyes and stared at one another, and it was then that Mammon pushed himself ahead, and that Diavolo let him go.

He darted forward, stealing your attention by calling you name, and he was able to pull you forward out of Lucifer’s grip with surprising ease. “C’mere…” He said in a hushed voice, hands brushing over your shoulders as he tried to check your safety, and you couldn’t help but glance back at Lucifer again in confusion before you just turned away. He was standing there watching you, that confusion on his face, and you were happier now to let Mammon leave his arm around your shoulders.

Diavolo looked surprised, but not upset, and when you met his stare around Mammon, you narrowed your damp eyes at him, anger rekindled.

“No need to tell me.” He said calmly, lifting his hands as he watched you take shelter in the clutches of your first pact partner. “I can certainly see how upset you are… and it’s fair.” He approached, though despite Mammon’s tenseness, you didn’t move. You weren’t going to back down from him either, considering how ready you’d been to accept having your arm broken, and when he stopped next to you both, he just set his hand on your previously twisted arm gently.

“But you’re not sorry?” You offered, trying to finish his sentence for him as Mammon tried to nudge you into walking. “For humiliating me? And putting me through this?” For letting Lucifer nearly break your arm, for throwing the impossibility of your infatuation in your face with Lucifer’s derision. “What?”

“But I remind you to be open-minded. Some things here aren't common in your realm, just as some of your customs are foreign to us.” Diavolo hummed, making you frown in confusion as he seemed to leave you with cryptic nothings. He glanced at Lucifer, your eyes unable to resist following his look, and Lucifer just turned away from you both to leave the arcade. "Like the three of us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the phone message/call formatting... AO3 really wonked it up and I can't figure out how to fix it.

Mammon didn’t get too far before he ducked into a side street with you, turning around as soon as you’d both disappeared from view, and you froze as his hands went over your shoulders. He gave you the oddest pat down you’d ever received, making you pull up short at the touch, but he was satisfied quickly enough to turn his attention to you properly.

“What the hell were you thinkin’ slappin’ him? He could’a torn yer arm _off_!” He blurted, and you frowned, not sure whether he was upset or angry. “He nearly wrecked your shit! I’m surprised that dickhead didn’t _kill_ you!”

“I wasn’t going to let him walk all over me again!” You argued, frown sternly in place as Mammon confronted you. “If he doesn’t like me now, it's not going to get any better! Why bother?! I messed up one time when Beel and I let Luke into the dorm, not that either of us even knew he could get into any danger, and he's never forgiven me!" You knew it wasn't Mammon's fault but you couldn't hell the anger rising in your chest again. It was so unfair, being unable to ever atone for something so incidental, and you groaned and shoved the heels of your palms against your eyes in frustration. "I just..."

"I know..." Mammon said carefully, waiting a moment before he set a hand on your shoulders. "One mistake, an’ it's like it erases everythin’."

You were surprised to hear such a solemn statement from the other demon, glancing up at him and the sympathetic downward twist of his mouth, and fondness warmed the pit of your stomach. Letting out a low sigh, dropping your shoulders, you threw an arm around him and reeled him in for one good squeeze. He spluttered, protesting shyly as you hugged him, but he returned the squeeze easily enough and you smothered a rueful grin. You didn't deserve the idiot sometimes.

"Thanks, Mamm," You said, happy to hear him scoff about how no one nicknamed 'The Great Mammon', and you let him go. "now let's get out of here before they decide to come out here and kick my ass more publicly than before." You were dreading the gossip around the academy now, almost certain that someone had to have had the altercation on video, and you just prayed that Lucifer's stormy aura would shield your words from the recording.

It was a long walk back to the dormitory, discarding the idea of further lessons now as your own disappointment took hold, and by the end, that cavalier sense of self-assurance had faded. When you finally came home, feeling deflated, the dorm’s stillness was a nice change. There wasn’t anyone to take your spot in the den next to the fire, leaving you free to flop down on the settee and leave your book bag in the way, and you just tossed your uniform jacket onto the floor with the bag, You heard Mammon sigh at the display, having chattered all the while through your walk home, and you were touched that he would bother to try and pull you out of your funk. However, for now, you just wanted to lie down and ignore them all.

Part of you wanted to seek out Beelzebub again, to harness from of that calm, single minded energy for your own troubled mind, but you knew he would be upset. Beelzebub loved his older brother as much as Lucifer favoured him, loyal to a fault, and you couldn’t put yourself between them like it wouldn’t cause even more issues in the dorm. You considered Belphegor upstairs, letting him listen to your woes and talk some sense into you, but you couldn’t completely trust the seventh brother, despite your promise to try and aid him.

Besides that… how could you explain to him that your romantic feelings were getting in the way of his freedom?

You felt your D.D.D. go off in your pants pocket as you lay there, buzzing a few times as you dutifully ignored it and focused on the fire, and you were anticipating all the commotion. Was it one of the brothers? An angel wondering where you were? What if Solomon had caught wind of the drama and seen some piecemeal clip from the Devildom’s social media network?

When you finally pulled it out, your face soured at the sight of the call screen and your stomach felt like it had been yanked against your spine. It ended as you stared, Lucifer’s image disappearing, but the home screen wasn’t empty, and you saw the text message appear in short order.

  * **_**(1) Missed call - Lucifer**_**




**_**(1) New message - Lucifer** _ ** **_**  
** _ **

**_**  
**_** **_**Pick up.**_**

You had to cringe at the sight of the message, moving to set it down before it buzzed again and your eyes were drawn back to it. It was like a car crash, being unable to look away, and you had to grimace.

  * **_**(2) New messages - Lucifer**_** ** _ **  
**_**

**_**Pick up.**_** ** _ **  
**_** ****



It made the hairs rise on the back of your neck, even despite the anger you’d felt so much previously, and you had to glance around. It made you really wish you hadn’t let Mammon leave you to your moping, seeing as Lucifer called you _again_ , and you let the second call ring until he hung up as your trepidation only grew. He was mad about the slap, wasn’t he? Fuck, and then you guys had skipped the _rest_ of classes as well. What were you thinking? He was going to _kill_ you!

You had to wait or a third call to end before another text came, making your already slightly sweaty palms even slicker, and you caved the fourth time.

  * **_**(3) Missed calls - Lucifer**_**




**_**(3) New messages - Lucifer**_** ** _ **  
**_** **_**Pick up.**_** ** _ **  
**_** **_**Now.**_** ** _ **  
**_** **_**Answer me.**_**

You had to. When he called a fourth time, his picture coming up again persistently, you sighed and you swept your thumb across the screen before you raised the device to your ear. You didn’t know what to say, not to this persistence, and you bit the inside of your cheek as you prepared for a lecture of the century.

What you weren’t prepared for was, well… silence.

You kept waiting and waiting for him to speak, waited for him to launch into a tirade, but Lucifer’s end of the line was just as quiet. It might have gone on longer than his last lecture had you not swallowed and mustered the guts to actually prompt him. It couldn’t have been a pocket dial, not with the text messages and the short intervals, and you couldn’t wait anymore.

“...hello?”

“Where are you?” Lucifer, of course, was as he usually was, and the question was a welcome reprieve from a lecture. It made you tense before you could help it, and he didn’t let up after that. “Where has Mammon taken you now?”

“Nowhere.” You admitted, sighing and trying to get comfortable next to the fire. You were tired of trying to argue with him, especially like this, and you rubbed one temple tiredly as you lay there. The fire couldn’t warm you much more with this phone call going on, dreading his anger, and you closed your eyes as you tried to get comfortable.

“Don’t lie to me.” Lucifer rumbled, disapproving, and you could see the scowl on his face already. He sounded like he did when he scolded Mammon, incensed, and you swallowed hard as you tried to turn your attention to his words instead. “You aren’t summonable by any devil in the academy, and you are absent from your tasks. You’ve left the hamlet outside the gates, and you aren’t present on the academy grounds.”

“I went home.” You said bluntly, glancing at the clock for a second before he inhaled a whistling breath. Go for it now. “We left the arcade and came back. We’ve been here the whole time.” You probably shouldn’t have been so blase about it, but you were too tired to argue. “I’m taking a mental health day. Call it a religious exemption for all of humankind. I’m stressed.”

“And you went back to the dorm?” He clarified, tone neutral. “With Mammon? And you two are just lazing about there unsupervised?” He was hard to pin down, and it made you frown now as you tried to decipher his mood.

“...yes?” You answered, hesitant. “He’s my guardian. You told me to rely on him for everything. Why wouldn’t he be with me all the time?” Sure, it was a bit petty to try and throw his words back in his face but being interrogated when you were already feeling stressed and overtired was enough to make you a little pettier than necessary. “Is that all?”

You didn’t need a real answer, not when the door to the den flew open and Lucifer walked in, hanging up the phone. You shot up at the bang of the door against the wall, the sight of him stalking in like this, and you let your device clatter to the floor as you got back up to your feet resolutely. Lucifer surveyed the room intensely before his gaze fixed on you, frowning, and he didn’t waste any time in approaching you.

“No, it’s not.” He grunted, happy to walk you around the chaise as you retreated. He wasn’t backing down, scowling at your reactions, and you scowled at him intently. “We weren’t finished. If you’re going to flee every situation, this entire result is the byproduct of your own inability to be upfront. I’ve told Diavolo that this foolishness he’s pursuing is completely asinine. Now, it’s your turn.”

Now that had you turning around, jaw clenching, but Lucifer was quick to corner you again sourly. He wasn’t letting up, not even when you tried to avoid him, and eventually you had to give up and face him like he wanted. You didn’t know what to say, wanting to get away, but if he was going to be insistent-

“So, what?” You questioned. “You came all this way before classes are over to tell me how stupid I am to have feelings? Or are you just going to tell me Diavolo is too good for me and to turn him down? Because I’m close, honestly! This is ridiculous, and you’re both-” You let out a cry of frustration and threw up your hands. “You’re both so _fucking_ cruel about this! Say what you want about him, but that was cruel! He had _no_ right to tell you _anything_ about how I was feeling! And you! You treat me like shit and expect me to just fall over you and down at your goddamn feet! Even worse, you only treat me _worse_ after that mistake with Luke! And you’re the one who _fucking hit me_!”

“You-” “And I would be done with all this, don’t think I haven’t tried!” You cut him off, waving your hands around agitatedly now as you got your second wind. He was still again, like he had been when you’d looked back at his confusion, and you were happy to take advantage of this. “Levi tells me _all the TIME_ how STUPID I am for holding out for you at all! And trust me I know! I’m working on it! If you’re so fucking incensed about this whole thing and it bothers you _that_ much, then leave me alone and let me just-” You, making your grand angry gestures, tried to motion a huge rolling wave moving out of your chest as you got lost in your own hurt feelings. “work it out of me! I’ll get over it like a cold, and we can _both_ have peace! Then it’ll be over! Alright?!”

Panting, realizing how heated you’d gotten now that you had the upper hand for once, you had to let your shoulders relax a little and you took the single step back, trying to calm your breathing. You didn’t want to look at him, hands coming up to rub your eyes, and you pushed your hair back from your face finally before you raised your eyes back to his.

When you looked up, meeting his scrutinizing look, you didn’t know what to do next. He looked confused again, like you’d laid down something unexpected at his feet, and you just stood in the silence as he inspected you like a new animal.

“You’re being contradictory.” He said finally, making you rear back a little as confusion and more anger blended together in your gut. “None of this matters. You aren’t being clear. Do you want me, or not?” He looked almost bored, expression resting just on that neutral side of irritation, and he tipped his head thoughtfully to one side. “You say all this, but you’re not saying anything pertinent.”

“How are my feelings not ‘pertinent’?” You scoffed.

“Because they aren’t the issue here.” Lucifer said bluntly, waving a hand dismissively. “This started by Diavolo expressing his interest in both of us. Believe me, in your absence I’ve had to hear _more_ than enough flattery and ludicrous fantasizing about this dynamic he seeks to achieve. The true issue is that he’s convinced your feelings for me are some sort of key to this happy scenario in his mind’s eye. While the lord is powerful, I find his fanciful daydreams to be completely idiotic.”

“Is that honestly what he thinks?” You could already feel the headache coming on, rolling your eyes, and you were tempted to stomp back to the academy.

“Yes.” Lucifer looked irritated, but you couldn’t help but keep looking at him now. He was so calm, no anger here as you seemed to miss the lecture and the violence you were expecting, but you couldn’t trust him entirely with it. “He does. He’s told me continuously how wonderful this will be. I told him that obviously you aren’t interested. Humans are too flighty.”

You had to frown, surprised, and Lucifer didn’t mind. He seemed like he was looking right through you, and he wasn’t going to be dissuaded. He had things to do, things to talk about, and your surprised clammed you up as he jumped right back into it.

“He seems convinced that appealing to my better nature will be the key to his own success. He was quite firm about my lack of respect, and your spurned feelings, and I had to be blunt.” Lucifer said, waving a hand and stepping back from you now as he did so. “If the human will never have the guts to approach me again, after they were so bold as to stand in my way, what is the point? Diavolo is the _only_ one who can match me, in many ways, and he’s made it very apparent. You, however, have been completely evasive, insincere, and dishonest. He’s a fool to think this would work. You don’t want this like he does and he’s convinced you do. This is just your ploy to use his feelings in some sort of vague revenge. Tasteless, even considering how Satan can be.”

“What?” Your train of thought veered, staggered by his words, and it was your turn to step forward to get into his space. Dangerous, sure, but you were past caring. “How the _hell_ do you know how I feel?”

“Because you’re trying to forget me.” Lucifer may have looked tame, mild, but you had to swallow as the space around you went cold so quickly the hairs on your arms rose. He caught you by the bicep finally as his calmness cracked and the sudden grip made you jerk. He was angry again, that rage seeping through the cracks in his composure, and he looked like Satan now as he scowled at you.

With a sharp tug, he pulled you in right against his side and he stared down his nose at you. "Humans are so disgustingly fleeting. You can make all this seem so intense, but in the end, you're eager to erase it from your mind. Perhaps you are unable to comprehend the real scope of time, but it's just _pathetic_. Diavolo will put himself through needless hardship over your sham. Give up this farce _immediately_. He is not your toy."

"'Toy'?" You snorted and your free hand rose to shove at his chest. Yes, it was ineffective, but you were thrilled to see the indignation on his face. "I'm toying with _him_? You've been toying with me since I got here! Are you telling me you didn't know?! You didn't know I fucking liked you?! Bullshit!" You shoved him again, feeling his grip tighten. "Taking me to all those places, walking me back to the dorm after classes, coming out with me when it was 'too late for a human to be out alone'? What, was I supposed to just not fall for that crap?! I'm not made of fucking stone like you, Lucifer! You shouldn't have strung me along if you think humans are so disgusting!"

"I-" " _Enough_!!!" Both of you froze as Diavolo's voice interrupted, booming, and he stopped Lucifer, his grip on your arm even going slack. His aura was so intense, enough to make your stomach roll, and combined with Lucifer's suddenly loose grip, you couldn't help but fall back. You had never been more thankful for furniture until then, wobbly knees as you hit the lounge, and you had to cover your mouth with one hand as the weight of his commanding aura made bile rise in the back of your throat. In an instant, it was all over and you could swallow your nausea, but the initial blow of his will was enough to leave you sitting.

Appearing at your side, Diavolo's frown was slight as he touched your arm, meeting your eyes as you steadied yourself.

"I'm sorry," He said, not waiting for you to speak. "I should have been more direct... don't stand up yet. Lucifer and I will sit." And he gave that command fiercely, head turning to fix Lucifer with a stare you couldn't see. The fallen angel practically let his knees collapse, sitting on the nearest piece of furniture he could as Diavolo spoke, and the leader of the Devildom remained next to you, having taken a knee to check your condition. "Excellent... when Mammon said he had heard raised voices, I had my concerns."

"Mammon?" You were only just turning your head to look for him, feeling a little like the world was spinning with you, when Diavolo touched your shoulder to stop you.

"He agreed to stand down." Diavolo told you, making you frown, and he added: "We have much to discuss. It is time for all three of us to speak, since you two have opened communication at long last."

"Were you planning this?" Lucifer asked, tone unreadable now as you struggled to recover from some unexpected vertigo. The world felt unsteady, making you want to close your eyes and rest until it did, but you refused to miss an instant.

" _I_ planned to woo your lovely house guest with flowers and apologies, but your confrontation today made it clear it isn't possible." Diavolo told him, frowning at you both before he sat back at long last. He brushed your hair away from your face, moving to take a seat on the love seat to your right, and he leaned forward to rest his forearms on his thighs. "Now... you've both certainly had much to say. It is _my_ turn to speak." He looked to both of you, one dazed and one conflicted, and he carded his hand through his own hair now with a sigh.

"You know I adore you both. I've made it plain, together and alone, that I would have you both at my side in equal capacity and with equal affection." Diavolo began calmly, folding his hands together as you watched him, unable to look away. He was ruffled, as though he'd just gotten comfortable when Mammon had called him for aid, and you couldn't help but watch his bare hands fidget and shift.

"Yes," Lucifer spoke up, attentive, and you glanced at him before Diavolo reclaimed your attention.

"I'm not done." He said, tone neutral, and Diavolo met your eyes as if to check you as well before he spoke again. "And Lucifer has told me at great length about how fruitless pursuing you shall be for me, regardless. I've heard your feelings, heard you agree with me when I approached you at my castle, and I even heard some of your feelings. But now the communication needs to come between the two of you." He looked up, looking tired, and he glanced between the two of you. "I cannot force you two to come to an understanding, nor can I influence your fondness for one another, but I also can't choose between you. I've known Lucifer for a long time... and I want to know you both as my beloveds, as I've dreamed about. Both of you, not merely one- my heart couldn't take it. What I want of you now is to have this discussed, once and for all. If nothing can be done... then nothing can be done. But if something can be done to bond you, I will do anything within my power."

"I've said my piece. The fact that they're unwilling to listen is none of my concern." Lucifer said stiffly, frowning, but Diavolo was watching you now as you began to come around from your shakiness. As the effects faded, you could feel yourself get angrier, and you scowled at Lucifer's statement.

"You _mean_ you've been standing here shit talking me because I'm a _disgusting_ human who isn't good enough for your _precious_ lord." You scoffed, turning your head and ignoring the slight swirl of your vision. "You've just been giving me crap for something I didn't even start! He approached me, and you're just jealous! And I didn't even say yes to anything!"

That got Diavolo _and_ Lucifer's attention.

"You didn't?" Lucifer's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Diavolo's face fell, his eyebrows tilting upwards in an expression you never thought his cheerful face could make. "We spoke at my home last night."

"And you made your offer," You continued, happy to take the reins of the conversation now as you felt your tenacity returning. "And I trusted you just like I normally do. But then you he _ld me against my will_ and _humiliated_ me in front of someone I've been practically killing myself working to gain back even some tiny speck of respect from." You could be honest, lay those cards out- you and Lucifer had argued enough recently, and Diavolo had clearly told Lucifer all that he knew. "Why would I agree to anything with you when I can't even trust you? I _threw out_ those flowers you sent. And the card. Even the damn tray. You don't just get to say something sweet and make it disappear that you betrayed my trust!"

Diavolo looked stunned, mouth twisted between outright shock and down-turned sorrow. He didn't know what to say at first, sitting there as his fingers folded and unfolded, fidgeting, and you turned your head to Lucifer now as the fallen angel stared daggers into you. You knew how Diavolo could feel, sitting there under such callous scrutiny, but you weren't going to play around thinking that you were going to get any sense of affection from him now.

"And you, you don't even like me. You've made it abundantly clear. In the castle, at the arcade, just now- you can give me a _fucking_ break already. Rest assured, I've got the message." You told him, frowning back at him. "Call me a mortal speck in the fabric of time or whatever, but at least back off and let me get over you with dignity. Stop harassing me because you're too determined to rub my face in my own mistake. I see why Satan butts heads with you."

"Your feelings are a mistake?"  
"You _see_? This behavior is _exactly_ what I warned you about. Humans are fleeting." Lucifer looked to Diavolo, the demon looking more and more confused as you spoke, and Lucifer's frown deepened. "Firstly, your negotiations in your own home are now void. Secondly, now the feelings expressed you are mistakes, errors. They will be gone in short time."

"Why are you so hung up on the fact that I'm trying to get over you?!" You demanded, standing up now as they talked over you and sent your temper skyrocketing. "I'm doing my best! Shouldn't you be happy you won't have some 'fleeting, fruitless human' making eyes at you when you're not looking? Hell, you could finally let me walk home alone! You don't even need to bother stringing me along now that this is all out in the open! Levi was right- I was stupid to think you'd care about my feelings! I should have just kept my head down, let Asmo take me to one of his wild succubus parties! Maybe none of this would have happened!"

Lucifer stood in a rush, the vacuum of power whooshing around you now as his wings unfurled from out of sight, and you had to struggle to cover your jump of shock.

" _You ungrateful worm_!" You swore you'd never heard him take that tone before, struck silent by the show of power now as Diavolo rose at your other side in opposing force.

"Lucifer!" " _No_!" Lucifer wasn't to be quelled by Diavolo's single word, sneering at you now as his wings flared completely and lifted to spread even the secondary feathers. "This is enough! I've been disrespected for the _last_ time! I've sat through enough of this farce and listened to this human disrespect you _far too much_!" He whirled on you, wings shifting and as testy as their bearer, and he loomed like an oncoming storm, seeming to fill your view. "You know _nothing_ of the feelings of others and have _no respect_! You're careless, callous, and arrogant! You're disrespectful, on top of it all, and you're cruel, crueler than I thought humanity capable of! Our Father _truly_ lost his mind bringing you animals into being!"

" _I'm_ cruel?" You balked, stunned, and you couldn't help how your breathing picked up furiously as he accused you, bearing down on you. "You're _just_ as cruel! You're indifferent, stuck up, and stubborn! You're either too stupid to realize how you've been getting my hopes up, or you did it on purpose and that's worse than any crime I could commit. Leading me along like you could ever care? What did I do to make you hate me _that much_? It would've been better if you'd just let Levi attack me!”

"What's cruel is you _insisting_ you can simply forget!" Lucifer objected, snarling and wings buffeting the air and making it hard to stand still. You'd never seen him so angry, not even with Mammon for all his stupidity. "How small brained and heartless do you have to be to simply set aside the feelings you claim to be so trapped by? Or do they mean that little and this is all just a sham meant for you to drudge up sympathy from my brothers? You _disgust_ me! I'm relieved to have someone forget me, for the first time! I won't have wasted my time on you any longer!"

Eyes watering, indignant, you raised an arm to block some of the wind his wings were making and you snarled back at him.

"Fuck you!" It felt tiny and futile, standing there and swearing under the crushing weight of his criticism, but it was the last thing you really had. "Fuck you, Lucifer! Get off your high horse! Not everyone is here to adore you! Maybe you should have told-"

"Stop it." Diavolo touched your back, backing you up even as you twisted to shy away from him angrily, and he went to Lucifer next. Lucifer, like a spitting cat, bristled at the touch from him as he glared daggers at you and you had to watch the darker skinned demon slowly pacify the fallen angel's temper.

Things fell slowly, bit by bit, and while he didn't put his wings away, Lucifer relaxed as he stood there, one of Diavolo's hands pressed against his diaphragm like he could keep him back with just the one touch. It made your stomach twist, watching Diavolo insinuate himself effortlessly into Lucifer's space and incline his head to him appealingly as they shared a silent glance. It was tender, and you averted your eyes now as you let Diavolo take charge of his second in command.

You heard him call your name, but you didn't look at him. "What?" You responded a little more roughly than you needed to, and you could almost feel Lucifer jerk toward you.

"I think you two are missing one another." He said slowly, shifting, but he waited for you to glance at him before he tipped his head to one side for you too, catching you off guard. He looked more than a little disappointed, but he was keeping it together better than Lucifer. "Please. Sit down. We are _all_ going to sit down."

"What else do you need to rub in my face?" You bit, remaining standing now as he watched you, and you straightened up cautiously as he left Lucifer to approach you. After Lucifer's outbursts, it made you nervous, but the war between retreating and trusting Diavolo's intentions was no contest. You let him, let him get right into your space much like he had Lucifer, and for you, he touched your flushed face and used his thumb to dry the corner of your eye.

"Nothing." He assured you, letting the word sink in for a moment before you blinked away more stinging tears. "Nothing at all. Please sit one more time. If you still want nothing to do with us after that, I will find you a comfortable place in the Purgatory House. Will you let me try to settle this with both of you?"

Mortified to be watery eyed and even more bitter, you looked away for a moment before you huffed and took a seat reluctantly. You were eyeing your bag and growing more desperate to return to your dorm room as the afternoon went on, and you just looked away from both of them until Diavolo forcibly obtained your attention. It was hard to ignore a mountain of a man who was putting himself in front of you at every opportunity.

"Look at me?" He asked, voice tight.

"I don't want to." You said stubbornly. "I just said I'd listen." You could already hear Lucifer hissing in disdain, but you just clenched your jaw as you stared down at Diavolo's knees.

"Yes," He said, making your name sound so much warmer than your tone. "you did. However, now I'm making a request... trust me, like you once did, enough to look me in the eye. I just want to see your face." You bit the inside of your cheek at the statement, hating that faint fondness in the back of your mind for his gentle prodding, but after a moment, you had to look up at him. He smiled, just a little, and hummed: "Lovely. You won't regret it this time."

Diavolo moved to sit down again, bringing Lucifer down with him as the fallen angel slowly composed himself, and the demon lord happily continued to soothe him. He checked in with the angel, a heartwarming scene you hated to watch, and when he looked back at you, you frowned at his anxious expression.

“I absolutely adore you. You could do me no wrong and you consume me." He said first, making your face heat up with embarrassment as he said something so forward right to your face. "I want you. I wear at my own patience and restraint not to simply sweep you away and work for lifetimes to obtain your affection. It's likely hard for you to comprehend, because we approach these things so differently. I... would wait millennia for you. However, that is equal for Lucifer. He is precious to me for his steadfastness, as precious as you are for your fragility. The two of you balance me, temper me, and I thrive in your presences.”

"Is this what you wanted me to listen to?" You asked haltingly, reluctantly to keep looking at him as his waxing epithets made you squirm in your seat.

"Only a fragment." Diavolo said, pausing, and when you didn't interject, he gladly returned to speaking. "Your balance of me truly stems from your differences... and the things you share. Like your temper. Or your inability to lose."

"Diavolo, you're wasting your time." Lucifer said, voice low and fuming.

"I told you once that I'd waste a lifetime on your happiness. Why would I not do the same for my own?" Diavolo looked at Lucifer like he held the secrets of the universe, letting the silence after the question become Lucifer's downfall, and he let the dark haired man sit back out of his grip with a sigh.

"So we're alike." You tried to get him back on task, tone tepid as you reminded him of the subject at hand. "Ouch."

"You're also alike in your gross inability to be honest with one another." Diavolo added, smiling as you stiffened and Lucifer looked away. What? "Listening to you both argue, you dance around the true subject of the argument and focus on the extenuating symptoms of it. Why not just admit your feelings, that you ache for it? Are you trying to forget the pain or your feelings? Does it all really mean nothing? Could you erase this love to nothing in your mind and heart with enough time to grieve something you refused to reach for?"

You felt like a bug pinned to the wall listening to him talk, heat climbing up your neck, and you met his eyes in shock, tense. "Don't." You warned, pulling back a little. You could feel it again, that same feeling you'd gotten when Diavolo had called for Lucifer, and your stomach swung.

"Perhaps I wasn't talking to just you." Diavolo said instead, frowning, and he touched Lucifer's knee as you both turned to look at your third man. "Lucifer?"

The fallen angel looked unreadable, grim as you both turned your attention to him, and he stared through you irritatedly as you waited on baited breath. Honesty from Lucifer now, when it was really necessary and not just whenever he felt like it? You couldn’t believe Diavolo was actually putting him in a corner this time, your stomach twisting when he’d claimed that he might not have meant you, and you took a shallow breath as Lucifer broke his resolutely vacant stare.

Diavolo let a hand on his thigh squeeze comfortingly, and Lucifer spoke reluctantly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Haven't you babied your human quite enough?" Lucifer asked in a tight voice, disapproving now as he offered Diavolo a glance and the lord returned it with a quilted brow. It seemed like an exchange, with the way their features shifted slightly, and your guts churned as you watched Lucifer seem to take something away from the way Diavolo stared at him. His lips twitched, an impatient sound leaving the dark haired demon as he shifted to get comfortable, and Diavolo made himself useful by squeezing his knee again more comfortingly.

"Never." Diavolo chimed, smiling. "Just like I never get tired of complimenting you, Lucifer, in all the ways you excel. Have I told you today that-"

"No," Lucifer covered the other man's mouth firmly, not about to allow the embarrassing talk to continue as he sat there with him, and he fixed you both with stern looks. "This will not continue. Say what you need and nothing more. Get to your point." He was obviously losing patience if his tense shoulders were anything to go by, his calm resting on the edge of a knife as he sat there, and Diavolo chuckled a little behind his palm before he sat back.

"Alright then... since you won't take the lead, I shall. In this, as in a things, it seems." Diavolo said, turning his body, and he relaxed next to the fallen angel as he turned his attention to you. He said your name, making your throat squeeze as you watched their shoulders meet, and you had to grimace as you met his eyes now. You knew the feeling building in your guts, the sensation burning deep in your belly as you watched them settle together, and you had to resist the urge to snap at him as he turned his attention to you.

You just wanted out, wanted this to be over so that you could stomp out those hot, jealous coals, and you bit your tongue as you met Diavolo's gaze.

"I love you." He said bluntly, making you choke suddenly as you inhaled so sharply, and he was kind enough to let you recover before he continued. "I could go on, go deeper and closer to the demonic nuances of what I feel for you, but this is the simplest way to express it. I love you. I want you. I would endure great pain to compete for the slightest chance to win your affection in return. Do I have even the slightest chance? And if I do, would you ever give it to me?"

"You-" Stumbling over the words, you felt your eyes widen in panic as Diavolo put you on the spot with his questioning, blunt. "I- I don't know. I don't know? I've never fallen for two people at once before. I don't know. Maybe? And yeah, if it's there, it's there for anyone who's competing I guess? I've only... I mean, I've only focused on one person." And that was even more awkward to admit, sitting there feeling like you were taking a job interview. "What about you? You're perfectly fine with me just... being with someone else? I thought I heard all there is about how demons want things. What's this now?"

"Just because I want you both doesn't mean I don't want you individually." Diavolo admitted, watching you for something for a moment before he leaned forward slightly. "Believe me, I have a hard enough time tolerating Mammon and his friendly concern... it is becoming quite difficult not to be hostile about it." He smiled, sure, but there was a hard edge to his smile now and you felt a little shiver. "I want every bit of you to myself... to just us. All of it, even what I haven't seen." You expected more, even as you sat there twisting internally under the praise and adoration, but Diavolo caught you off guard by turning to Lucifer next, eyes tender. “And you, my friend. You’ve wooed me before, but tell me again. Tell me as you have before. Tell me as though we’re _alone_.”

Lucifer didn’t even spare you a glance as Diavolo called him to action, asking him for his words and Lucifer all too willing to give in. He was focused on Diavolo, attentive, and you felt your face screw up as he shifted and his expression smoothed.

“I want you. I’m honored to serve under you in this realm and the concept of serving at your side is almost wishful thinking.” Lucifer told him, unwavering as he met Diavolo’s stare and let the demon coo appreciatively. Diavolo looked flushed, pleased even though his smile still had a sad turn to it, and you clenched your jaw so tightly you swore your teeth were going to crack. Was he just going to have Lucifer dangle his love for Diavolo in front of you? Was this some kind of punishment? The prize was sitting there just out of your reach, loathing you, and you couldn’t listen anymore as your brain spiraled down a hole of its own. It didn’t matter what he thought of Diavolo; he didn’t think of you that way at all. “…and you?”

Your brain screeched to a halt as Lucifer turned his attention to you, settled by Diavolo’s attention and looking almost calm as he sat there. He had relaxed a little, horns and wings away and leaving his uniform slightly rumpled, and he wasn’t bothered by the way Diavolo rested next to him. He was watching you both, silent and expectant, and you gaped at them both for a second before your throat tightened.

“You’re the last. If we are going to sit here and confide, it’s your turn.” Lucifer said tepidly, eyes flat. “How do you feel? I seem to be the _only_ person who hasn’t heard of your feelings for me.”

Scowling, you met his stare in shock as he called you out on the facts, and he raised his eyebrow just a little. He knew how to piss you off almost as much as you knew how to aggravate _him_ , and you felt your mouth move before your brain could stop it.

“Of course you are! You’re oblivious, or completely ignorant!” You blurted, words falling out of your mouth as you sat there, leaning forward as Diavolo tensed in preparation for another fight. “I’ve been head over heels, absolutely fucking smitten with you ever since I _got_ here! At first you were just handsome, and Mammon seemed like a death trap, but then I got to know all of you and you just got _more_ attractive!” You could remember tearing your hair out about it, lamenting over your poor choices and complaining to Mammon at long length, and you huffed at the memory. “It’s nearly impossible to get you out of my head, and you’re always undoing _everything_ I try to do to ignore you. You make it so obvious that I’m bothering you, but you don’t have any problem stringing me along! Every time I think to myself, 'hey, maybe I'm over him', you walk by doing something totally normal and I'm back to square one! Not to mention I'm stuck sitting here" -You gestured to them bluntly, trying to explain your outrage as Diavolo's forehead puckered. "watching you two have the tender moments, touching each other, like it's no big deal. You keep saying you're not stringing me along, but it sure feels like it!"

"So you're jealous?" Lucifer questioned, eyebrows rising as he watched you but his expression remaining the same. "Is that what I'm to understand all these dramatics and tantrums are in relation to? This entire fiasco, the wounded prides, the insensitive remarks- all of it?" He narrowed his eyes at the thought, disappointed, and you leapt on the chance to defend your actions, tensing up as you sat a little straighter.

"Of course I'm not jealous!" You barked, "Jealous of you? Never! Maybe only for the fact that you have six fantastic brothers and you're degrading them at every turn!" You regretted such a personal remark as soon as you made it, tongue unchecked, but you were on a rampage and Lucifer was just an obstacle in your path. "You're brutal! How Diavolo can manage to stomach you is beyond me! I don't know what I was thinking wanting your attention! The moment you fix your attention on someone, you just wear them down to nothing!"

"That's-" Diavolo sounded angry for the first time, rising slightly, and you shot up in indignation. "'That's enough'? Yeah, of course, sure, it's enough when I'm the one expressing my opinion and tearing a strip off of him, but not when he's going all supernova on me and whipping out all the fucking stops! Or when he almost dislocated my arm! I trust you to tell him when enough is enough, but you two are just ganging up on me now!" You barked, and when you jabbed a finger at him, you had to resist the urge to recoil at his watering eyes. No, not now, not- "Now I'm in charge and I'm the king of this den, and I'm putting my foot down!" You shouted, stomping for emphasis now despite the childishness of the gesture. "I want out! I want out of this stupid plan, I want out of this stupid threesome you're trying to get together! Neither of you give a shit about what I want or how I feel, and I'm done letting you mess me around like I'm just some condition to fulfill for you two to enjoy yourselves!"

As quickly as you'd turned to leave, Lucifer was up and after you, corralling you in against one of the sides of the fireplace as he released his form all over again. He was determined, eyes like coals as they burned into you, and you had to qualms this time about slamming your fists against his chest- one of the arms blocking your way.

"Let me go!"

“No!”

“EXACTLY!” You were stunned to hear Lucifer refuse, though you should have known better, but you twisted your arm to make a futile gesture. You grabbed a handful of his sleeve with a scowl, leaning into him slightly. “Ex-act-ly! You don’t want me, so get your _fucking_ hands off me! Stop dragging me around if you’re just going to twist the screws and fawn over Diavolo like I don’t have to just sit here and swallow it!” Jerking your arm back sure didn’t free you, but it let you step right into the danger zone to be nearly chest to chest with him, struggling to regain some power in a situation that was getting away from you. You had to risk it, had to gamble, and you steeled your watery stomach and eyes as you got as close as you could, lifting your chin to even get in his face. “ _Enough_ with the games! You’ve heard it from everyone else who doesn’t know how to keep their mouth shut, and I’ve heard all you’ve had to say! So why not? For Diavolo?”

“STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!” Diavolo’s thundering voice sent chills down your spine, your head whipping around as he rose from the couch. “BOTH OF YOU RELEASE EACH OTHER. I _WILL_ _NOT_ SAY IT AGAIN!” He looked furious, eyes narrowed in an uncharacteristic show of force as he stalked forward, and he shoved you both apart with a growl. You let go of Lucifer immediately, gaping as Diavolo fixed Lucifer with a burning stare, and you were stricken to see the fallen angel look more horrified than you were. He looked like he had seen a ghost, having Diavolo raise his voice at both of you now, and you were just waiting for that gaze to turn on you next.

“My lord, I-” “ _Silence_.” Diavolo shut Lucifer up in an instant, lifting a hand in a dismissive wave, and Lucifer looked like a stiff wind would blow him clean over. He was frozen, eyes fixated on Diavolo now as he struggled to obey the demon lord, and when Diavolo turned to face you, Lucifer’s eyes leapt to you in an unfamiliar way that made you flex your empty hands.

“...” Locked in eye contact with him now, you didn’t dare speak against him like you had with Lucifer. Lucifer was predictable, with Diavolo there to keep him in line, but no one was going to check the behavior of the king of hell. He looked stormy, simmering, and you pulled your arms in a little closer to your body, uncomfortable in the intense scrutiny of his stare.

“You’ve told me how you feel about Lucifer, but you aren’t willing to open yourself to the possibility of being close to him.” Diavolo stated, leaving no room for argument as he interpreted your actions. “You’ve been open and honest with me, trusting my actions and my judgement, but the discussion we had in the privacy of my home meant nothing.” His voice was tight, as though he were spitting out words and struggling to regain his composure, and your face twisted indecisively before he continued. “What exactly does it take to win a human’s heart? Your feelings mean nothing, my feelings mean nothing- or do _we_ simply mean nothing to you? Is that it?”

“I-” “I want you to think carefully before you speak again to me.” Diavolo’s tone was almost icy like this, standing there between you as Lucifer waited, tongue-tied. Brows furrowed, eyes dark, he would have been a completely fearsome picture were it not for the hints of moisture you could see clinging to his lashes. You’d upset the newest King of Hell, without hardly saying a word to the demon, and you struggled to swallow as he turned to survey his second in command.

You looked at him, he looked at Lucifer, and Lucifer looked at you… it made your guts recoil towards your spine. It was exactly what you’d wanted -all of Lucifer’s attention on you now and their tender affection long gone- and you hated it.

Your stomach shifted now as a sort of nervous nausea began to set in, and you let out a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding.

“You don’t mean nothing.” It felt like a huge weight off your chest, standing in the middle of the den, and you took a quick breath before you dared to speak up again. “I trust you both with my life. You’re two of the people in the Devildom that I… that I’d miss the most.” You couldn’t miss Lucifer’s sharp inhale, and although he was silent, the outrage in his expression said almost more than he ever could. You expected a better reaction from Diavolo, honestly, but he just looked at you like you’d never spoken, brows turning downward in disappointment.

“I see. When you can tell me your feelings, I’ll be waiting.” He said simply, eyes leaving you now as he seemed to retreat in thought, and he let his true form dissipate before he stepped away from the seating and approached the door. “It will be interesting to hear what that really means.” He was the one leaving the conversation, the one fleeing the discussion now as you struggled to wrap your brain around his statement, and he just waved a hand over one shoulder halfheartedly as he made his exit. He didn’t have any words for Lucifer, none at all, but the eldest brother had _many_ words for you.

“What have you done?” He hissed, eyes now two seething coals.

“’What have _I_ done’?” You balked, but you shook your head and refused to back down. “What is he talking about? I told him _flat out_ that-”

“-that you _don’t_ care.” Lucifer completed, lips twisting in derision as he spoke and straightened up to his full height. He looked at you like he looked at Satan sometimes, when he was particularly angry, and it was familiar, but unwelcome. “I heard it. Pitiable, impotent- a statement made to pacify. Humans truly do not know love and loyalty.”

“I told him the truth! I told you both! I trust you, more than almost anyone! I’ll miss you when I’m sent back! How was that ‘pitiable’ and ‘impotent’?” You interrogated, and when he scoffed at you, turning, you gladly shoved yourself into his path, scowling. “No, come on! I’m a dumb human, I’ve been around only a blink compared to you both! If I’m being so stupid, then enlighten me, oh bringer of the dawn! What did I do wrong?!”

“’I love you!’” He barked, catching you off guard with the statement as it sent a bolt of lightning through you. You couldn’t help the shock it put on your face, twitching at the statement, and Lucifer kept speaking, shouting as he let himself get more and more upset. “’I want you, I would endure all manner of pain for you, I want you to be mine alone, I would _kill_ for you, I beg for the slightest chance at your affection!’” He huffed, shoving his shoulders back, and his hands lifted to gesture as he spoke. You would have been amused to see the habit that his younger brothers had picked up from him displayed now, had he not been yelling at _you_. “And ‘I want you, want your every command and wish, want to be your first choice and only confidante, I want to possess and be possessed- I want to devour you!’”

You flushed, eyes widening at the statements, and as Lucifer leaned in, you couldn’t dare lean back. Your faces were so close, like he was going to lean down and devour you right there. You could smell his tea on him, the clean scent of his skin, but you couldn’t get side tracked now.

He reared back, huffing through his nose. “We have made our desires very clear. The only one to remain so absolutely, dismally closed off is you. What. Do. You. Want?” He questioned, shattering your fragile glass fantasy and reminding you that he was only quoting. “I want to know as well, what you would want from us. We offer each other everything, anything, and Lord Diavolo offered you that very same… and more. And yet you have nothing you are willing to give. Humans, as per usual, only take.”

He lifted a hand to jab you in the center of your chest, accusatory, and he rumbled: “I will take my lord’s leave. Perhaps you should consider what it truly means to have feelings for someone.”

“I do?” You scoffed, struggling to rile yourself back up again from your earlier shock. It was exhausting, struggling to follow them both and absorb everything you were being told, and you shook your head. “Diavolo is the only honest one here! You’re seriously going to just get into it with me, because it’ll get Diavolo what he wants?”

“I’ll ‘get into it’ with you purely for my own interest.” Lucifer growled, and he curled his lip at you. “Don’t mistake my fealty to Lord Diavolo for outright cowed acceptance. Don’t be disgusting.”

“So you _hate_ me or _don’t_ you?” You questioned, frowning now as he gave you the strangest, most vague answer he had yet. “Why aren’t _you_ being open and forward? What was that bullshit you just said to me if you’re holding out?”

Lucifer, lifting his chin, stared down his nose at you briefly before he turned away and he left the den. You gaped at his back as he disappeared, closing the door to the hall after him, and when Mammon cracked it to check on you, you were fuming.

Oh _no._

~

“Hey! Tell me what’s goin’ on at least!” Mammon barked, stumbling as you ducked under the arm he tried to use to block you. You weren’t listening to him at all, grumbling under your breath as you stormed over to Asmodeus’ bedroom, and he was already protesting you spending time with his narcissistic younger brother when you began pounding on Asmodeus’ door.

He answered in an instant, school uniform set aside and traded for a translucent robe over his casual clothes. It would have been funny if you weren’t absolutely bursting at the seams. He took one look at you, your jaw and fists clenched tightly, before he sighed and he pulled up one shoulder of the robe dramatically.

“That expression is going to _ruin_ your skin.” Asmodeus sighed heavily and he just stepped aside to let you both in. You stormed inside and made it through a few seconds of silence before Asmodeus had to hear everything.

All of Diavolo's attempts, all of your messy feelings, all of Lucifer's bull headed obstinate words- you were huffing and sweating by the end, face flushed as he patted your arm comfortingly, and he just guided you into sitting as he listened to you.

You were a little easier to wrangle into sitting at his vanity when you were preoccupied with raving about how idiotic his eldest brother was. Mammon was rolling his eyes and chiming in, only making you more and more rowdy as he eagerly agreed and shit talked the eldest demon, and you gladly fed on his encouragement.

"Now... there must be a question in all this." Asmodeus said, leaning on the chair casually and petting at your hair. "You wouldn't come all this way to me just to tell me stuff I already know about. You, Diavolo, Lucifer... it's old news. What do you want to know?"

"What the hell does he even mean 'different than humans'?!" You barked, staring at Asmodeus intently through the mirror as the avatar of lust sent you a sultry smirk. "What, am I missing some secret demon handshake before I get to unlock one of you boys as a romantic prospect? He's being stupid and cryptic!"

Asmodeus laughed. "He is, hm? Well, I might be able to light up a few dark corners of demonic romance... for a price." He had been eying you the whole time, eager to get his hands on you, and he happily let his hands trail across your shoulders. "You're much too good looking to be this unkempt... how about I answer as long as you are willing to sit still. I want to do you up like you should be." He stroked the backs of his fingers across one cheek fondly, and he added: "Maybe then those fools will realize they shouldn't let you run on ahead so willy nilly without telling you how to play the game."

"'Do me up'..." You said suspiciously, watching him closer now.

"Just a little something for your skin... maybe something to wash out of your hair later." Asmodeus hummed, eyes flitting over your skeptical features pleasedly. "You never come over to let me play with you, so now is my chance. What do you say?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mammon hurried to swat at Asmodeus' hands irritably and he shooed him back and away. "Back off! You can't use Lucifer bein' an idiot as an in! You're shameless! Piss off!" He practically slapped his hands as he came forward, taking Asmodeus' place at your side and letting his hand rest on your instead. You sighed and patted him, trying to rein in your guard dog as Asmodeus teased him about being jealous, and you had a lot of thinking to do. Looking at Asmodeus in the mirror, you watched him go between your gaze and teasing Mammon, riling up his older brother without concern, and finally you had to throw up your hands.

He couldn't do to much to you like this.

"Alright." You said begrudgingly, turning to look at them both as Mammon gawked back at you. "Deal."

"WHAT?" Mammon released Asmodeus and the younger demon just smoothed out his clothes pleasedly.

"Amazing~." Asmodeus purred, smiling and returning to the vanity to pet your bangs back off your forehead. He had his prize, the shiny new chance to be all over you and make you over like he had been wanting to, and he wasn't going to be delayed by his older brother now, who was cussing about him being so handsy and trying his best to remain calm. "I'll make you a whole new you. Luci and Diavolo won't know what hit them... like a hammer between the eyes. They'll regret not just being forthcoming."

"'Forthcoming'... about?" You questioned stiffly, letting him turn your head this way and that to admire you in the brighter lights of the vanity. "Come on, spill. What the hell am I missing? I'm so tired of this crap! Do they like me or not? What did I not do that they're waiting for?"

"Well, hearing you talk... you weren't passionate at all." Asmodeus said, moving immediately to pin your hair back from your face before he kept speaking. “You know none of us do anything halfway. Why do you think that is?”

“Uh…” You had to wince a little at the question, making Mammon scoff, and he answered for you.

“’Cause yer all a bunch a creeps!” He laughed, letting out a proud guffaw as he plunked himself down on top of the vanity desk across from you. He blocked the mirror somewhat, but he grinned at you and you couldn’t help but smile back. “Yer nuts, all of ya. Even Satan has his freaky hang ups!”

“And you’re the worst of us.” Asmodeus added, his tinkling laugh certainly charming even without his powers effects. He was pleasantly combing through your hair now, making it hard to keep the tension in your shoulders, and you were easing into the attention casually. You never really let him get his hands on you, and Mammon was here, so… why not let it happen?

“HEY!” “Easy,” You had to set a hand on Mammon’s calf, urging him to stay seated, and he just grumbled under his breath as Asmodeus smirked at him.

“Anyways, yes, you’re just not passionate.” Asmodeus said, tapping his fingers on top of your head to draw your attention away from Mammon now. “You’ve been playing coy… which really doesn’t happen here. Either you want, or you don’t. And I _do_ mean want. Lucifer always says that stupid line- ‘When a demon wants something, they stop at nothing until they get it.’. It’s the cheesiest thing he’s _ever_ said to me, but…” He drew out the last word tellingly, raising his eyes to meet yours in the mirror, and you grimaced at his raised eyebrows.

“So you’re saying that Diavolo-” “Honestly, he was very subdued.” Asmodeus huffed, shaking his head a little and leaning on the chair. He tipped your head back, eager to work on your skin now as he began to apply the first product, and you wrinkled your nose at the scent of it as you stared up at him. “I’m surprised. But I suppose if you reacted as badly to me… and you weren’t being _more_ intense, it might be the best move to back off.” He clicked his tongue. “But Lucifer- really, he is such a fool.” This time, his tongue click was more approving as he smiled down at you. “Oh, my friends and I would have loved you… so cute~. Pity.”

“Can we focus here?” You asked, feeling your ears get a little hot at the commentary and turning your head away a little.

“Sorry, I can’t help it with someone so good looking.” He sighed and he just petted your cheek again before he traded to a spray. “Solomon is interesting, but nowhere near as attractive as you. Not like me, either, but you’ve at least got some better bones to work with.”

You cleared your throat a little, eyebrows rising, and he rolled his eyes a little.

“So, you’re telling me that you’ve been watching from afar, but not ever really approaching the subject?” He rephrased, making you squirm, and he tapped you on the nose. “Close your eyes. This needs the spray. You’ll be even more stunning after, trust me.” You closed your eyes and let him spritz you between sentences. “If you’ve been accepting their gestures, but not returning them, it does look bad.” Spritz, spritz. “I can understand why Lucifer might have doubts, but he’s also being an absolute moron. Every person in this dorm has noticed, and he’s just a fool. Or a coward, but who knows.” Spritz, spritz.

“Okay… so how would you go about this?” You asked, waiting until after his final spritz before you opened your eyes to look up at him again.

“To…?” He smiled, pleasant, but you knew what he was doing. You had to _say_ it.

“To fix this. And reciprocate.” You said begrudgingly, feeling the mixture of products begin to tingle and hesitantly raising a hand to touch your face. “Is this… safe? It’s tingly.”

“It won’t dissolve your skin.” Asmodeus smacked your hand away lightly and you jumped, attention back on him. Mammon made some lame excuse about needing to leave, making you sit up in shock, but your first man left in a hurry and you felt your insides squeeze guiltily. You couldn’t fix everything with everyone… but you would have to make a time to fix things with Mammon _after_ you salvaged your chances with Lucifer, and through him Diavolo.

“I’m serious, Asmo, what do I do?”

“Well, it’s not going to be easy.” Asmodeus admitted, tapping his own cheek thoughtfully before he met your eyes and an idea blossomed. “But I think I can teach you what you need to. You have to be _very_ honest, if you want this to work. I mean, Diavolo laid it out for you, and Lucifer laid it out for him… and you just sort of backtracked to defend yourself. Rejection, thy name is defensive.”

“What was I supposed to do?” You asked, frowning again as he scolded you so lightly.

“Did you consider telling them just how you feel?” Asmodeus countered, “And not attacking them for their actions or behaviors? I love you, but flaw, and mistake, and other reason? That doesn’t sound like what they said to each other… not quite the mood at all to convince someone you love them, that you want them, and that you want to give them your life.”

“’Give them my life’.” You scoffed, but Asmodeus didn’t laugh.

“Yes, ‘give them your life’.” He said, looking a little surprised. “Rejection like this would be heartbreaking… Diavolo isn’t kidding. You said _he_ said he wouldn’t recover, and he probably meant it. He wants you, both, and not being able to create happiness with the two people he loves the most… ugh.” He went right onto the next step, smearing something sweet smelling across your newly dried face as you sat there that cooled on contact. “And Lucifer, uncertain of foreign advances, desperate to make Diavolo happy. And you, unused to demonic attachment and just trying your best with what you DO know.” He scoffed, wiping off his hands, and sighed, “What a mess. Go rinse this all off, then we talk solutions.”

He shooed you off, protesting all the way as he herded you into his bathroom, and you winced at the colourful concoction slathered all over your face before he turned the sink on. You had lathering and rinsing to do, under his careful instruction, and you were just glad to let him towel your face and be done with it.

Although… your skin did feel a lot smoother, and not in the oily way.

“Now, you and I are going to get some treats, get you into something comfortable, and show you _real_ Devildom cinema. You need to know how things work down here, especially in regards to pigheaded demons like Lucifer, and we can certainly sort out how you _really_ feel about them both.” Asmodeus said, already tugging at your wrist to bring you back into the bedroom. “And then I can take care of your hair somewhat, and see what we can do to fix that mess before you have to go and confront your suitors.”

“What? It’s nearly dinner!” You protested.

“Do you really think you want to sit at the table with Lucifer at the other end giving you _that_ face?” Asmodeus asked, raising an eyebrow at you. “Sure, he’s nice to look at, but now you get to spend time with someone as gorgeous as me, and I’ll teach you all you need to know to woo these men back into your life.” He barely smothered a giggle, but he was already off to find something from his desk and your head was spinning.

It was going to be a long evening, you could feel it, and you just sighed as you agreed to his commands to get your pajamas from your bedroom and come back. You needed all the help you could get if you were going to wrap your head around how to communicate with Diavolo and Lucifer about romance, and Asmodeus was the best person for the job.

You ended up sitting through more skin care, some manicure basics, and a lot of hair work and play before Asmodeus seemed to devolve to absent doting and you made the excuse to go. He had shown you so much, let you watch so much more media than what your pacted boys might expose you to, and your mind was racing.

It was so easy... now all you had to do was do it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, everyone! Work has been crazy! I'm excited to give you the secondlast chapter to triumviratus, and I can't wait! Let me know what you think, and I'd love to hear from you before I end this and move on to my next work! Do you have any ideas you want to share? I'd love to hear them!

Leaving Asmodeus’ room and returning to yours, you closed your door behind you and could only feel the suffocating sense of isolation in your bedroom. Mammon wasn’t here tonight, not that you could blame him with all things considered, and the emptiness of your usually lively bedroom made your heart squeeze. His things were still there, as far as you could see, and he hadn’t taken the charger from the bedside, and you sat down gingerly as you tried to take everything in.

You’d finally managed to wear down Diavolo’s seemingly bottomless patience. Lucifer had feelings he wasn’t telling you, ones that… you never could have expected. And you were the one who was really making the mess of things here.

Oh, and you’d called _Lucifer_ a monster.

Laying down that night didn’t feel good, didn’t let you sink into the familiar comfort of the heavenly bed you’d been given or curl into Mammon’s side. You lay flat on your back, staring up into the dark and struggling with what to say, and eventually, between your useless mumbling, you let your heavy eyes close and just tried to fall asleep. You weren’t ready, not really, but you had things to do in the morning, and they couldn’t be put off any longer. The sleep didn’t do anything to ease your troubled mind either, leaving you feeling drained even when you woke up and struggled to get out of bed. Sheets tangled, you had been tossing and turning all night trying to think of exactly what to say, and you stared at your groggy face in the mirror disappointedly.

You still had no idea.

You sent Mammon a sticker cautiously, stomach sinking as you tried to get ready, and you just picked up your book bag with a weight in the pit of your stomach. Asmodeus had told you already that seeing Diavolo alone was useless, especially considering how much trouble had been caused by acting on your own, and you had a mission first off to get to Lucifer before he hid behind breakfast as a shield from your attention. You needed to go right to him, right to the root of the issue, and you were gripping your back resolutely as you hurried down the hall. Satan was always awake now, insisting he be ready before Lucifer, but you knew that the eldest demon brother would never be caught so off guard by his younger siblings.

Rapping your knuckles on his bedroom door resolutely, you made up your mind and clung to the idea that this was your only chance. You didn’t even want to _think_ about Belphegor and his plan right now; getting Lucifer and Diavolo not to leave your life was more important.

“Lucifer?” The silence from your knock drew out your voice, cringing as you glanced down towards the other brothers’ bedrooms. “It’s me.” You didn’t want anyone else to see your shame, least of all when you had no idea how _they_ would react to your human mistakes as well, and when Lucifer didn’t answer, you knocked again more firmly. “Lucifer, it’s me. Open the door.”

The longer you stood there, the silence on the other side of the door making your back tense, the more foolish you felt. You were waiting on a man whose pride was so great that he had been named the ruler of that very crux. How could you expect him to let you in now, after you’d seemingly betrayed his trust? He didn’t even think that you cared at all, so how was he supposed to believe that you’d found the courage to speak up?

Dropping your hand, you sighed and you turned away from the door. You could get breakfast in the cafeteria, spend the time before class in some cozy part of the academy, and you’d just have to make amends with Lucifer later. He wasn’t going to let you in to listen to what you wanted to say, and you needed to-

You pulled up short, realizing you were doing just what you always did, and you whirled back around, feeling frustration build up in the pit of your stomach. Why did demons have to make things so strangely simple-yet-complicated?

Grabbing the knob of his door, you hurried to turn it sharply and you shoved with your body as you forced it open, surprised and thrilled all at once to find that it gave way easily. You spilled into his bedroom, a scene you knew fairly well from your time growing close to all the brothers, and you let go of the knob as you stumbled, recovering. Hearing it close behind you, hurrying to right yourself, you looked around in confusion for the demon you expected to be standing there only to find the room empty and his bed unmade. You were just about to get frustrated again, scowling a little as you turned this way and that, when another door opened and you spun in shock as Lucifer stepped out of a steamy side room.

You went scarlet on sight, shocked to have caught the eldest brother in such a state of undress, but Lucifer looked particularly unruffled by his own bareness. He held his towel casually, a uniform hung from his wardrobe in preparation, and when his eyes landed on you, warm garnet went cold with disapproval. He frowned slightly, just the slightest downturn of his lips now as he laid eyes on you, but he waited a moment to speak as if you were the indecent one.

“Well, this is certainly unexpected.” Lucifer said dryly, shifting to lean on one leg. “And forward. I didn’t realize you had free run of the dormitory in such a way that you’d be welcoming yourself into my quarters.” He looked refreshed and comfortable, the soft sounds of classical music emanating from what was now clearly a bathroom behind him, and you cringed at the dry, unimpressed expression on his face.

“Well, you weren’t answering.” You said evasively, and he scoffed.

“I was bathing.” Lucifer grunted. “I wasn’t aware that was a crime.”

“I wanted to talk to you.” You admitted.

“How quaint.” Lucifer’s tone tightened, disapproving. “I didn’t realize that facilitated blatant invasion of my privacy.”

“I didn’t realize that being new to the realm meant-” You had to restrain yourself almost physically as he baited you, feeling your brow furrow sourly. “no.”

One dark brow lifted, skeptical. “No?”

“No, I’m not biting.” You said evenly, huffing. “You’re trying to make me angry because you’re still angry. I’m not rising to it.”

“You don’t rise to many occasions, it seems.” Lucifer said mildly, and you frowned.

“And you’re evasive for someone who wants a straight answer.” You countered, and just the way his head shifted gave you a little sense of victory. He pulled back like a cat who’d dipped its nose in whatever it was smelling, dissatisfied, and you tossed your bag onto the couch now as you advanced. Getting Lucifer on the defensive didn’t happen more than once, which meant your time was now. “Do you want me to talk now? Or should we argue more? I don’t have time to waste if I want to see Diavolo before class.”

“So you’ve come up with something to say?” Lucifer questioned, still frowning at you.

“No, I thought long and hard about what the truth is.” You told him, correcting the statement and watching his face tensely as you tried to decipher his reactions. “Do you want to hear it or not?” You couldn’t force him to accept your feelings, or to listen, so you just stared up at him expectantly. “If you don’t, just kick me out already. I’ll speak to Diavolo instead.”

Lucifer scrutinized you again, making your toes curl in your shoes as you stood there, but you didn’t look away. He had been questioning the strength of your resolve, interrogating you about your motives and expectations, and you and Asmodeus had talked long and hard about it. You needed to tell him the truth, the real truth, and he needed to hear it. They had both gotten so upset, so surprisingly affected by your misunderstood ‘indifference’, that the truth was something both of them needed and deserved to hear.

You nearly wilted with relief as the eldest brother shifted and took a seat on the arm of the couch. He shifted, getting comfortable, and he looked up from his folded hands expectantly.

“Alright,” He said, lips set in a neutral line. “talk.”

Your stomach revolted, clenching around nothing, and you tried to ignore it.

“I…” You tried to steel your nerves now as he faced you, expectant and waiting on your deepest truths, and you took a moment to compose yourself. He was imposing even like this, towel around his waist casually like you weren’t here to confess your deepest feelings, and you licked your lips hesitantly as you met his stare. That’s right, eye contact, affirmative sentences, don’t- “I…”

“You?” He repeated, mockingly, and your hesitance faltered just enough to make you bold.

“I love you.” You barked, unable to help your sudden tone as he coaxed you into continuing. You didn’t dare back down, scowling as he just watched you, lips twitching. “Despite what you think I was doing, I love you and I have for a long time. I was doing it the human way. I didn’t _know_ there was another way, but Asmo taught me really fast.”

“How interesting.” Lucifer’s tone alone told you he didn’t at all care what you’d learned, and you just clenched your fists at your sides now. Ignore him, focus.

“I’ve loved you ever since the first time you offered to accompany me somewhere. You told me you were worried about me and it felt like my heart would explode. I nearly died when you were upset, because it meant I’d lost your respect. You looked at me like garbage, and I felt like it. Your opinion of me matters more than even completing all these tasks, more than going home. I’d rather die than have you disappear from my life. The idea of going home makes my stomach churn, because it means I’m leaving you and your brothers behind.”

“My brothers and I, hm?”

“You, most importantly. Your brothers treat me like family, and of course I love them like it, but I love you like…” You fumbled for a word, a phrase, and his eyebrows rose. “like you love Diavolo. I’d rather die than hurt you on purpose. I’ve been so worried about what you think of me since I got here that I’ve been constantly on edge. I just wanted you to notice me, and I didn’t notice that you _were_. Or that you were open to showing me the affection I was hoping for. Now I’m just sorry, and desperate for you to let me make it up to you. I know I can’t make you believe me, or forgive me, but I can tell you the truth now.” Wringing your hands, you hurried to continue before he could interrupt you with another scathing single word. “I. Love. You. Lucifer.” You told him, making sure to emphasize every word. “I know it comes too late, because I’ve hurt you _and_ Diavolo, but it’s the truth. I’m not surprised that God called you ‘the morning star’ because you’re radiant, all the time, and you take my breath away whenever you deign to even glance at me. I want all your attention, all your time, and I don’t know what to do with myself knowing that I had your affection and that I threw it away being angry. I love you, and that’s the truth.”

Your breath finally came in in a rush, your ramble finished and letting you take in a full breath, but Lucifer was silent. He was watching you thoughtfully, sitting back against the couch with his arms resting along the back, and he didn’t look impressed. He looked unmoved, detached and dispassionate after your heartfelt outpouring of your deepest feelings, and you waited for a moment before he simply cocked his head the other way.

You could have flinched, the motion so cool, but your disappointment slowed your reaction and your shoulders just dropped in abject horror.

Nothing?

“Excuse me.” You grunted, the mutter enough for you now as you hurried to recover your bag and make for the door. You could feel the heat rising in your cheeks, crawling up your neck as your throat tightened, and you were in a rush to leave his sight before the embarrassment turned to anger, or worse. You were nearly there, gripping the knob when he spoke up again, and it struck you like a bolt of lightening when you heard him.

“And if I give you my forgiveness… what do you propose happens from there?” Lucifer asked, neither of you moving now as you remained rooted near his door and he seemed to still be sitting comfortably. “You have my attention. What would you have happen after that?”

“Anything.” You had to admit it, helpless and freed from the anxiety of his full gaze as you stood there, poised to flee. “I don’t want you to look at me like that anymore. It _kills_ me. I want you to look at me like you look at Diavolo instead of how you look at Satan when you’re angry. I want you to forgive me. I want you to _love_ me. ” You could feel your own eyes growing wide, shocked by your own honesty, but you didn’t dare hold back now. “I’d be satisfied with even the chance you’d love me. I’d be satisfied with anything except how things are now. You hate me, and I can’t handle that. _”_

“I don’t hate you.” Lucifer’s voice was so close you did flinch this time, turning in shock to see him there behind you, adjusting his tie slightly. When he’d gotten dressed, you couldn’t quite place, but he was now, and you stood up a little straighter at the sight of him now. Your mouth fell open, shocked at the claim, but a gloved hand rose to touch your cheek and you clammed up. “I trust you, more than you know. I may be upset, livid, but I don’t hate you.” You hadn’t realized what a relief that knowledge would be until now, your tense body slumping, and you let out a deep sigh.

“I’m glad.” You murmured, sagging, and he just made an amused sound that drew your attention back to him, a little wary.

“All we had to do was push each of us to our limits, and _then_ we could be honest with each other, hm?” Lucifer observed, seeing you frown slightly at the statement, and he dropped his hand calmly as he let you relax little by little. “Is there anything else you want to say?”

“Will you forgive me?” You pressed the one question that was on your mind, Lucifer’s expression almost warm now as you looked at him, and you braced for the answer.

“I will.” He assured, but he didn’t stop there. “If Diavolo will. While I was not initially in favour of this union, I would rather have both of you than one of you alone. I want to hear his answer.”

Nevertheless, you wilted with relief as he took most of the burden off of your shoulders. Things you had been so frightened of were not entirely true, although Lucifer’s answers weren’t any better, but you had some hope yet to salvage this mess for all of you. You loved Lucifer, loved him more than you’d ever expected, and you couldn’t deny that the thought of Diavolo’s wounded expression from the day before stuck a knife in your chest. You hadn’t meant to hurt anyone…

“Does this mean you’re coming with me to see him?” You asked, stomach shifting before you supposed that having him _with_ you was better than struggling to face the demon lord alone. “I was going to go now… I don’t know if Barbatos will even let me in, let alone if he’ll see me, but I’m not going to go to class without trying.” Asmodeus had told you enough to know that you couldn’t afford to appear indifferent anymore, not even if it was your first instinct, if you wanted anything positive to come from this.

“I’ll accompany you. With me, you shouldn’t have an issue entering the castle.” Lucifer said, and you swore for a moment that he sounded a little proud of the fact of his own ease of entry. You weren’t surprised in the slightest that Diavolo’s right hand man and his other object of his affections could come and go as he pleased, essentially, but it was surprising to see the outright satisfaction on Lucifer’s face.

“I’m in your hands, then.” You said, taking a little risk with the smart mouthed comment so soon, but you saw the briefest glint of amusement in his eyes. He just nodded and told you it was time to leave, hand covering yours to open the door of his bedroom, and you felt your heart squeeze at the closeness before you were both moving and you had more important things to worry about.

You had to keep up with Lucifer’s stride.  
And he was still holding your hand.

“Uh, Lucifer, I-” Your throat bobbed and you tried to keep your voice as level as you had before.

“Yes?” He looked at you, tipping his head slightly, and you swore your chest would burst. How could you confess your deepest feelings if his grip on your hand was going to completely undo your composure as if you were still an inexperienced middle schooler? “Is something the matter? I thought you were in a hurry?”

“My hand?” You wiggled your fingers slightly, sheepish, but his low chuckle caught you off guard. It felt like a hand down your spine, skittish in such close quarters, and Lucifer seemed to know it. His eyes were anything but innocent.

“What about your hand?” He asked, goading you now as you stood there. It made your insides squirm, seeing him in such a good mood so soon, and your brain scrambled for some dignified response before your mouth acted on its own.

“It’s unfair.” You blurted. “If you’re going to hold my hand, you should adjust your grip so I can do the same.” He had a gentle hold on your hand, trapping your fingers within his grasp, and you flexed them a little in a panic against the gloved palm. “Don’t you think?”

It was a gamble, letting yourself speak before you thought it through fully, but after a pregnant pause, you were surprised to feel Lucifer shift his grip to spread his fingers for you. It was even more than you’d bluffed for, making your ears feel warm again, but you didn’t dare snub the offer from the eldest brother. Your fingers slotted into the spaces between his carefully before his grip returned, holding your hand as you hurried to do the same, and you felt like your insides were sloshing water as he used your new grip to tug you on.

“Now then,” He hummed, turning his attention back ahead before you could really read the mix of emotions on his face. “let’s be off. If Diavolo leaves for the academy, I assume your plans will be drastically different.”

You frowned at the thought and picked up your pace. “I… don’t have a plan if he isn’t at home.”

“Then we’ve got more reason to hurry.”

-

In the end, Lucifer may have needed to pull a few strings, but you came to the doors of Diavolo’s castle, only slightly out of breath from Lucifer’s breakneck human pace. He was unruffled, as ever, and you just tried not to get to flustered as you raised your free hand to knock firmly. You could face just Barbatos, unafraid, and you waited for a moment before you knocked again, and the door began to open. You’d expected more resistance, maybe even a curse thrown your way from the loyal servant, but Barbatos looked unsurprised to see you standing there.

“Good morning.” He greeted, courteous as ever, and now you couldn’t restrain your visible confusion. He had to chuckle. “Did you expect some great obstacle in your way?” He asked, smothering his amusement behind one perfectly gloved hand. “I was expecting you about now. When the Lord arrived home last night in such a state, I knew it was only a matter of time before the two of you arrived… although such shameless displays were beyond my prediction.” He was teasing you, eyes dropping to your joined hands, but you were shocked that the teasing continued. “Lucifer~, my my… so overt. Sending a message already?”

“Is Lord Diavolo still at home?” Lucifer didn’t rise to the teasing, not one bit, but you were a little pleased to see him pull that blank mask over his expression now. He was hiding something, even if it was just irritation with Barbatos at the prodding, and you bit the inside of your cheek. Maybe you weren’t the only shy one… one can only hope.

“Yes,” Barbatos stepped aside and he welcomed you both in with a wave of his arm. “the Lord is still in his chambers. I haven’t heard anything from him, nor did he respond about breakfast, so I haven’t sought to disturb him.”

“He’s not up?” You didn’t like the sound of that, not compared to Diavolo’s usual gregarious, outgoing persona.

“No, not yet.” Barbatos said, and his lips set themselves in a neutral line. “Lucifer, I trust you know the way?”

“I do.” Lucifer didn’t need any prompting to cross the threshold, bringing you inside with him, and you nodded gratefully to Barbatos.

“I shall leave you three to your business lest the Lord call for me.” Barbatos said plainly, closing the door behind you two. “I’ve been involved enough in place of someone more suited.”

“I’m sorry-” You had to apologize to him too, especially if you ere going on an apology spree. But Barbatos just held up a hand of protest.

”Thank you,” He told you, “but its’s not unnecessary. You’ve all done things warranting apologies, and not to me. Please proceed.” He was so blunt about it, blunt enough to make your eyebrows rise in surprise a little, but you didn’t want to argue. You were more eager to see Diavolo as well, to see if Barbatos’ descriptions were true. The idea that the demon lord had yet to leave his bed made your belly suck in against your spine, concerned, and you were glad Lucifer knew the way up to Diavolo’s private rooms. The doors would have been too imposing on your own, the double doors looking like they’d take monstrous energy to move, and you gave Lucifer a sideways glance as he approached them and stopped.

He looked down when he saw your stare, and you raised your eyebrow back at him this time.

“Aren’t we going in?” You questioned, waving your free hand at the double doors. They were huge, but surely he would be able to open them. Was-

“I’m only here to observe.” Lucifer told you, shaking his head a little and his grip finally relaxing on your hand. “You’re here to speak to Diavolo, not I. I’m just curious as to what his answer will be.”

“And _I’m_ supposed to be able to move these?” You blurted, “Are you kidding me?”

“They’re not so heavy.” Lucifer, dismissive as ever, let your hand go completely to gesture for you to go forward. “I thought you were determined to speak to us both? Are you so easily dissuaded? Or was I merely your only prize?” You could already hear the disapproval in his voice, making your own angry flare up, and you went from staring down the door to staring him down. “Was-”

“No, _enough_.” You barked, raising a hand to point at him sternly. “Not here, not now, and _stop it_.” You didn’t know you had it in you to stand up to him like this, without all the cussing and the biting back, and the hand he touched to his own chest gave you a thrill. Even he was surprised. “You _don’t_ get to talk to me like that. If we’re going to make this work, you’re going to need to learn to stop treating me like I’m going to betray you every second. Now, I’m going in. You can stay out here. Think of a way to treat _me_ better too.”

You were happy to turn around and shove on the double doors, their towering shape belying how incredibly light they seemed to be now that you got them moving, and you managed not to stumble. You pushed right in, forcing them aside to give you enough room, and you stepped into the darkness with the light behind you for guidance. It pointed you right towards Diavolo’s bed, set on the far wall and extravagantly laid out, and you could see the shape of someone’s legs under the covers before the doors swung back shut.

The soft thump as the doors shut made you glance back, shocked, but the early morning light was beginning to seep in through the curtains and you closed your eyes for a moment to let yourself adjust.

“Diavolo?” You didn’t even bother to attempt to use his title now, alone in his bedroom of all places, but you did try to move a little more carefully now. Diavolo was a wild card in a way Lucifer wasn’t; Lucifer was predictable with his anger, and with his displays of it, but Diavolo played everything closer to the breast than you’d ever dreamed of. He wasn’t as oblivious as he played at, not like Mammon, and it made you nervous now, watching him from a distance as he laid there.

Stepping around a chair and side table, you approached his bed more cautiously as you tried to pick a side, before you stepped around to the empty one. It would mean he would have to face the light to face you, and maybe you’d be able to read a scant something from his expression then.

“Diavolo, are you awake?” You asked, voice lowering just a little as you watched him shift, his breathing picking up. Was he awake, or- “I need to talk to you. We need to talk.” Emboldened, you dared rest your weight on the bed, and when he didn’t react to that either, you shifted closer to sit beside him somewhat, legs folded so that you could press your hands tensely against your knees. “I’ll just talk, if you don’t want to. I need to get this off my chest, and you’re not like Lucifer. I don’t need to _argue_ with you.”

It was almost refreshing for the chatty demon lord to be so quiet, his sleeping form so much more peaceful than what you’d expected, and you ducked your head now as you tore your eyes away from him. Either he was listening for the right apology, or you were talking to a sleeping fool…

Which was worse?

“I’m apologizing. Right here, right now.” You began, trying to keep your sentences short as you organized your thoughts. There was no rush, not with him being so docile like this, and you were almost glad of it now, as you realized how much tension you were carrying on your shoulders. “I didn’t understand how demons did stuff like this… Asmo always acted so human, and so did Mammon and Satan… I shouldn’t have assumed, but I didn’t know any better. I never even knew you liked me until a couple nights ago. I thought you were making sure I felt welcome. I was shocked, and upset… that Lucifer didn’t get my gift. I wanted to impress him that I remembered the broken statue from when I first arrived. I knew it was a gift from you, and that he cherished it, and I… I thought it would get his attention.”

Shuffling, you gave in on being stiff and formal and you just stole a pillow from your borrowed side of the bed. It gave you something to squeeze besides your own knees, something to hold onto, and you relished in it. You didn’t have that pillow Beelzebub left in your bedroom for his own comfort, but this pillow could do for now.

“You make me feel safe, even if something is going wrong. I trust you to get me out of a situation I can’t handle, and that you wouldn’t put me somewhere unsafe. I trust you maybe more than Mammon. Mammon can make mistakes, and I don’t fault him for them but you’re… perfect.” You started unwinding your feelings slowly, following the mental rope hand over hand as you worked out how you were feeling, and you sighed. “That’s why I was so upset. I felt like you betrayed my trust. If Lucifer hadn’t liked me too… I was scared of how he’d react. You’ve never done something that scared me before.” You felt safe with Diavolo, you always had, but- “You forced me into something for the first time, and not in a joking ‘everyone, we’re gonna do something vaguely human so that the exchange students and the regular students will be on the same footing’. This was personal.”

“Of course it was.” Diavolo’s husky voice made you jump a little, shocked and you turned to look at him, but he was still facing away from you now. He looked just like he had this whole time, making your ears burn with embarrassment, and you looked away again shamefully. “I loved you. I knew Lucifer loved you. All that needed to be done was to wipe away his doubts.”

Loved?

“Yes,” Diavolo spoke again and you realized in your shock that you’d repeated the word aloud as well. “we loved you. You may have been unaffected by our attempts, but it didn’t stop the affection we felt for you.”

You had to nod silently at his words, shifting slightly, and you just squeezed your captive pillow again. He wasn’t pulling punches or sugar coating words now; he sounded rough, as though he’d just woken from a heavy sleep or a heavy shouting match, and you didn’t know which was true. He wasn’t giving you any clues, or any answers, and you rolled your answer around on your tongue for a few moments.

“I came to tell you I love you too.” You decided to bypass the argument from that night and focus on what mattered. You needed to tell him true things, feelings, and you needed to do it before you ruined any chance of this happiness really coming true. “I’m desperate to make up for my mistake. I don’t want to lose you from my life here in the Devildom. Its more my home than my actual home was. I love you, and Lucifer, and… I’ve never loved two people at once before, but I want to try. I know Lucifer wanted a devil response, so I worded it like he did with yours… and yours to me. I’m giving you my human response… because that’s all I am.”

Seeing him shift, legs rustling under the blankets, you glanced back to see him glancing at you, and you couldn’t help but grimace at his frown. You had to take a chance, lifting a hand to push the sleep flattened hair away from his face, and you combed your fingers through it once. He looked stunned, surprised by the physical affection as much as Lucifer was by your lecturing outside. You let the action hang for a moment before you dared speak again, mouth feeling dry.

One chance; this is it.

“I want to try, with both of you. But I need things from you guys like you need things from me.” You told him, trying to be more delicate now as you managed to capture his attention. “You guys can’t just… pitch me your plan for us to be a thing, and want me to go along, no questions asked. And I see the face you’re making, but think of it my way… the human way. You need to let _me_ catch up to everything you’re planning for me.”

“Us.” Diavolo said dubiously, sounding so cautious as he watched you pet through his hair again. “We were making plans for us. All of us. Together.”

“Then plan _with_ me.” You countered, tipping your head slightly as he began to rise. You dropped your hand, careful with him and his seeming taciturn moment of clarity. “Don’t plan over my head. If we’re going to be together, the three of us, then we need to plan together. And that means all three of us, on the same page, at the same time. Not you two giving me the plan.”

You could see his gears turning and you leaned into him now. What had Asmodeus told you? You needed to be in someone’s intimate space if you want to be intimate.

“Diavolo… please?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, everyone! I was late! With COVID-19, things have been hectic for me offline and I completely forgot about posting. Everyone please keep yourselves and each other safe; wash your hands and stay home if you are sick!

Sitting in Diavolo’s bedroom was the last thing you’d expected; this moody behavior was not what you would have expected from the soon-to-be King of the Devildom. He had been quiet for too long at your small request, the hand in his hair returning tentatively as he sat there, and you’d sworn he was ready to refuse you again as you watched him think. His brow furrowed, frowning like he had in the den when you’d sent them both away, and you could hardly wait for his answer now as your stomach shifted uneasily. You loved Lucifer, of that you were certain. You just didn't anticipate how much Diavolo's feelings and his forgiveness would mean to you as well. You couldn’t resist reaching for him, trying your luck at touching him before he sent you away for good, and you saw him tense as your hand brushed him.

Eyes darting from the thoughtful distance to yours, scrutinizing you as you cautiously carded your fingers through his hair again, Diavolo looked at you like he could burn a hole in you before he relaxed just a little. It was even more subtle than Lucifer, the change in his breathing hardly discernible in the grips of your own anxiety, but when his head tipped into the touch, you had to let out a soft huff of relief.

“I want to hear more.” He rumbled, the vibrations of his voice groggy and low in his chest as you sat there beside him, and you had no time to summon the waiting demon inside before Diavolo surprised you again. “Lucifer, come in. You are the last being in the realms to need to wait outside my bedroom for a summons."

You blinked in confusion as he called for his second in command so easily, Lucifer breezing in effortlessly as he was summoned, and you moved to pull your hand back shyly before Diavolo caught your wrist. It made your pulse jump, shocked, but the hand around your wrist migrated easily up to pet the back of your hand. You weren’t sure how you felt about sitting there petting Diavolo’s hair with Lucifer sitting there, but you tried to tell yourself to relax and reminded yourself of everything Asmodeus had taught you.

Touch was key.  
Contact spoke of comfort.  
Reconfigure, but never retreat.

Shuffling your legs to make more room, you dropped your hand and took his hand down with yours to hold onto it more casually. Lucifer didn’t seem phased, sitting on the end of the bed comfortably as he greeted his lord, and you just glanced at his expression for guidance before his blank face told you you weren’t getting any assistance from him here. He wanted to see what you were going to do, what Diavolo was going to decide to do with you, and you just took a slow breath before you began to fidget with Diavolo’s fingers. It was definitely nice to have something to toy with, trying to focus on what you were saying, and you just dropped your stare from Lucifer to focus on the calluses on Diavolo’s palm.

“Lucifer, Diavolo,” You began to speak, feeling a little steadier as your fingers familiarized themselves with the lines on Diavolo's palm. You’d already confessed to them separately, so it was supposed to be _so_ much easier now to say it again for them together. “I love you both. I want to spend the rest of my time here with you. I don’t want to leave the Devildom if it means leaving you and everyone else behind. It feels like my entire life is here. I may not be a devil, so I don’t know everything… but I’ll learn. Especially for you two.” You happily toyed with one of Diavolo’s knuckles, brain idly amused by the way his rings had preserved bands of slightly softer skin on his well worn hands. “But I don’t want to agree to this as it is. We have to talk.” Had he forgotten about the small, soft scar on the side of his palm? Could he tell you the story if you asked?

Lucifer was defensive immediately, rising as a scowl formed on his face, and you waited expectantly for his anger. You couldn't help but tense up, shoulders rising, but you _had_ to let him speak.

“That’s it? _More_ criticism, after such a showy display?” He bit, standing at the bedside suddenly as the air around him seemed to ripple with his rage. He was ready for your reaction, ready for you to rise to the occasion with him, and you just squeezed Diavolo’s hand tightly. The demon lord hadn’t said anything, neither arguing or affirming your statements, and you let your breath out slowly.

Remember, 'be assertive but not aggressive… like Barbatos'. “I won’t agree to this if you are going to make me secondary. I’m not your fragile human lover, or your cute little unicorn. I’m-”

“That’s nonsense. Unicorns-” Lucifer was right on you for your choice of words, like a dog with a bone now that he was riled up, and you huffed just once before you held up one hand to stop him.

“Lucifer, let me _finish_!" You barked back, digging for your D.D.D. You weren’t going to bother playing coy now, fishing it out and putting in a quick search, and you cleared your throat. “It’s human slang, so- ‘Unicorn. Noun. A person who is willing to join an existing couple, often with the presumption that this person will date and become… _involved_ with members of that couple, and not demand anything or do anything that might cause problems or inconvenience to that couple. This term is used as a reminder that polyamorous people are people with their own desires, needs, and pre-existing lives, and not fantasy figures or pets.’” It felt so much like a mic drop, reading the definition out so confidently, that you had to just let the phone fall out of your hand and into your lap. Lucifer looked stunned, eyebrows raised and a hand at his collarbone, and you let your shoulders relax slightly. "Okay-"

“Is that what you think this is?” Diavolo asked, voice tepid and treading a fine line. It made you look at him, at the way his mouth twisted from its neutral line and his brow was furrowed, and you grimaced disappointedly. So much for not upsetting them.

“It’s how you made me _feel_.” You told him, unable to spare his feelings now as you all came to a head. You felt the bed shift, felt Lucifer sit to listen intently, and Diavolo watched you like he had never seen you before.

“Explain.” He told you intently, locking eyes with you.

You didn’t need to look to know that Lucifer was scowling again, probably arms crossed in the picture of displeasure. You watched Diavolo’s face change, doubtful and expectant, until you had to look down at his hand again and continue toying with it. It was a compromise -your own comfort and the demonic fixation with contact and closeness- and you were glad to find that the lord had yet to fight it.

“From the very beginning, this plan wasn’t going to work. You forced me to confront Lucifer and took the decision away from me. You didn’t ask me to join you in a relationship, you told me you wanted us both and that was that. When I wanted to leave your office, you held me there against my will. Sure, you knew what I felt for him and what I wanted to say, but you didn't let me make the decision on my own and told Lucifer despite the fact that I wanted you to stop. And when I left, you both came after me to force me again…” You had to lay out your cards for them, taking a slow breath to keep yourself calm, and you tried to rearrange your thoughts as you sat there. Asmodeus had been a huge help last night, letting you talk through the situation again and again and being willing to let you wind out the whole tale, and you swore for a few moments that you could feel him with you still, petting your hair consolingly as you came to terms with exactly how they had made you feel. “You actually hurt me, Lucifer.” You admitted, chewing on your cheek a little. “When we were in the arcade. My shoulder was still sore when you came to the den later. And you hurt me a second time because were saying everything I wanted to hear, and throwing it all in my face. It was such a tease having you _acknowledge_ what I needed, but not give it to me.”

“I wasn’t teasing you.” Lucifer said, the statement slipping out as smooth as silk. It made you jerk, surprised as you looked up at him, and his expression was a new one for his refined features. You didn’t think you’d ever seen him make that face before. He looked... conflicted. “I wanted your honesty. You fled the party without answering, so…” He waved a hand, the gesture dismissive despite his wavering tone. “I took up pursuit. I wanted to know.”

The new knowledge made your eyes sting, shocked by Lucifer’s softer voice and his honest explanation. It made sense, when you put your anger from that night to one side to really scrutinize the memory of the arcade fight, but it made your guts twist regardless to remember it. You bit the inside of your own cheek hard before you spoke, thoughts in shambles.

“I... I’m sorry I hit you.” You decided to change your gears, drawing shapes aimlessly on Diavolo’s palm with your thumb. “I called you a monster… I don’t know why-” You bit your tongue and shook your head. No lying. Diavolo knew when you lied. “I said it because I was feeling humiliated. I thought you were mocking me, and I lashed out. I-”

“Felt you had to defend your wounded pride?” Diavolo offered the first words in a small while, offering you the exact phrase you needed, and you nodded for Lucifer in agreement as the fallen angel looked away, digesting the words. You couldn’t resist the way your eyes pulled to Diavolo’s face, wanting to delve into him next, and he wasn’t frowning so much as grimacing now.

“And you didn’t defend me.” You added, hands stilling in their fidgeting. “You know how much stronger Lucifer is than me, how easily he could have hurt me, and you just stood by. You held back Mammon instead of letting him protect me. In the den, you barely stopped Lucifer again before something happened, and it went too far. It’s hard to trust you after that. You told me you loved me, but then you waited until every last second to step in, and you kept me from the things that make me feel safe.”

“Mammon’s interference wasn’t necessary, as you were never in any danger.” Diavolo assured you, his worried expression smoothed by a fonder one. His fragile human lover, yes… “There was no risk you’d come to harm. You didn’t need him.” He looked so serene as he said it, a shocking turn of events as you sat there with them, and you couldn’t help how it screwed something up inside you. You didn’t expect it to pluck a sensitive nerve, not like this, and your mouth moved before you could help yourself.

“But how was _I_ supposed to know?! I _wanted_ him! I wanted him to come help me again and you stopped him!” You demanded, losing your cool from before as Diavolo stated the idea like it was face. “I’ve been hurt before, and none of the brothers who did it ever _truly_ wished me harm. It just _happens_. You forget I’m not like you at the _worst_ times!”

“You thought I would have actually injured you?” Lucifer scoffed at the remark, but Diavolo was faster and this time it was his hand moving hair away from your face. It was comforting, making you feel better for having done it before, but it did nothing to address the lump in your throat as you looked down at your lap.

“Lucifer.” Diavolo silenced him, quick to cut off his dismissive question, and the avatar of pride watched you like a hawk now.

You didn’t know what to say, trapped between Diavolo’s keen insight of what was and wasn’t true and the fallen angel’s piercing stare, and you waited for a long time as you tried to relax. It didn’t help that you’d gotten upset, trying now to get yourself back on track, but another touch to your hair drew your attention. Lucifer had approached now, seated before you on the bedside, and the two of them framed you against the pillows cautiously now after your outburst. Lucifer’s hand fell, careful with you, and the probing look in his eyes made you sigh in frustration.

Dropping Diavolo’s hand, your fingers pressed into your eyes and you had to try to spit it out. It was easier without looking at him, without struggling to find the diplomatic answer and meeting his eyes.

“You all tell me all the time I have no magic, that the Devildom is no place for someone who’s defenceless. Hell, you gave me a babysitter when I got here because even walking around alone is too dangerous. How am I supposed to go toe to toe with the king of hell and his first officer?!” You blurted, words falling out of your mouth now as you sat there between them. “I already know I can’t physically get away, and I may not be a demon but even Diavolo’s yelling affects me. If not, _everyone_ knows some kind of magic, and that will do the trick just fine! And I-”

Lucifer said your name, just your name, and it stopped you in your verbal tracks. You had to look at him, fingers parting, and you felt your insides swing sharply at the sight of him.

“Fear and respect share ties, but I never intended to inspire the former in you like this.” He said cautiously, watching you for the first signs of discomfort now, and his eyes flicked to Diavolo for a moment, pensive, before he touched your knee. “I apologize.”

“I would never harm you. _We_ would never.” Diavolo added, hand petting through your hair contiuously now as you sat there and soaked up their words. “Had I known… things would have been much different. You are never at risk from us, either of us. I will give you every safeguard in my power to possess. We would never lay a hand on you in such a way that should inspire fear. You are… beyond precious to me.” He couldn’t hold in the sound of amusement. “I’m sure Lucifer will agree. The thought I frightened you breaks my heart. You fearing me was _never_ intended.”

“I don’t mean to.” You admitted, grimacing at his heartfelt confession and setting one hand over Lucifer’s carefully. You had no idea how he would take the gesture, questioning it yourself, but you were relieved to find that Lucifer didn’t flinch at the touch. “I’m not asking for power, or whatever the ‘safeguards’ are. I want to be equal to you both. Threesomes only work in the human world if all three people are giving and taking the same effort, and giving and getting the same respect. I told you, Diavolo, but Lucifer… I don’t want to be led. If there’s a plan, I want to help _make_ it, not just get told what we’re doing. I don’t care if I can’t do magic, or if I’m human and you both aren’t. I want you to treat me…” You floundered, running out of steam now as your heart to heart came to a close, and you wetted your lips hesitantly. You could feel your face heating up. “like you do each other.” You finished shyly.

Diavolo smiled, amused, but Lucifer had to press.

“What do you mean?” “Is _that_ why you were so jealous?” They asked two questions at once, Lucifer looking scandalized by Diavolo’s line of questioning, and your ears burned as you hurried to answer Lucifer’s question.

“Diavolo consults you on things. He makes decisions, but he involves you. I don’t think he ever decides something or puts a plan into action that he _hasn’t_ talked to you about.” You told him, hands rising to gesture as you spoke, struggling to keep yourself from getting too flustered. “And you, you go to him immediately. You’ve told me how much you admire him, and his opinion, and you get it all the time. You two have spent so much time together that the communication just flows, and maybe you don’t realize how much input you give and get from one another.”

Lucifer raised one brow. “And… you were jealous of that?”

“...not just that.” You admitted, throat tight. “All of it. Everytime I see you two together, it just-” Your expression shifted, grimacing at the sour taste it left in your mouth, and you shrugged, at a loss for words.

“That sounds so familiar.” Diavolo’s icy, tense tone had warmed easily now, the conversation moving at a snail’s pace in the right direction, and Lucifer clicked his tongue disparagingly as the lord continued. “’Diavolo, I gave Mammon this task because he was _supposed_ to be the safest of my options, and here he is _interfering._ ” Diavolo’s impression of Lucifer was nothing short of impeccable, enough to draw short laugh of surprise from you now as he spoke, even scowling deeply. “I could have him reassigned now, considering the pacts in place with the others… _ugh_ , but telling him he can’t have something only makes him foolishly determined. I’ll teach him to know his place. The audacity. I’ve made it _very_ clear that-’”

“Alright, we’ve heard enough.” Lucifer looked like he had bitten into a lemon, although the beginnings of a blush was dusting his proud cheekbones, and Diavolo burst into his melodic laughter as he spotted him.

“Surely you aren’t too shy to let our lover know just how possessive you’ve been behind the scenes.” Diavolo teased, smiling and letting the hand from your hair rest gently on your shoulder. “I’ve gotten to hear it at great length and at every development. You mean you _don’t_ want me to talk about how the rooming situations at my palace have been… organized for your comfort?” He knew what he was doing, coaxing Lucifer just enough to get him flustered and red, and Lucifer just let out a curt ‘enough’ as Diavolo reveled in showing you a new side of your… other partner.

You had to force yourself to return to the conversation at hand, your attention diverted by the knowledge of Lucifer’s own jealousy, and you cleared your throat.

“So… does this mean you forgive me?” You asked carefully, glancing at Diavolo curiously as he sat there with you, arm slightly around you. "Can we try this again properly?" You couldn't help but ask it, questions piling up in the back of your mind now as you sat there desperate for answers. Lucifer would forgive you if Diavolo forgave you, and Lucifer didn't hate you, but he never even said he loved you either, and Diavolo had been so angry that-

He touched your cheek, jarring you out of the spiral your mind had gone down, and you struggled to divert your attention.

"Huh?" You could have slapped a hand over your mouth at how stupid it sounded, the tender expression on Diavolo's face making you pause.

"Is that really what you want to ask?" He let the question stay polite, never an outright invasion of your privacy, and the reminder that he knew what was and wasn't the truth made your face hot. He could probably tell you had everything else on your mind instead, that you had more pressing things to ask them, and you rubbed the back of your own neck hesitantly as you tried to put the words in order. Could you really just come out and ask it like that? Wouldn't it be embarrassing?

You looked up at both of them, silent, and you easily decided the answer. Yes, it would. However, they were waiting, and you couldn't help yourself.

"Did I mess this up too much?" You asked quickly, in a hurry to ask the most embarrassingly needy of questions as you sat there between them. "Do you even love me anymore? Is this all just for an apology, or am I just-"

"Forgiven." Lucifer stated, interrupting you before you could even begin. You turned to stare at him, eyes wide, and he looked calm in the face of your despair.

"Completely." Diavolo was happy to double down on the remark, setting his hand back between your shoulders now, and you fumbled for words. It felt like your brain had short circuited, leaving you fumbling for what to say or think in the face of such news, and you stuttered at their immediate responses, shocked. Wide eyed as you gawked up at them, they shared a look before Diavolo had to tease you just a little. “What, you thought you wouldn’t be? Did you think something like this could extinguish the joy in my soul when I see you?”

“We are not so easily dissuaded.” Lucifer hummed in amusement, settling into place and smoothing his coat across his lap.

“Do you think I would have pursued Lucifer if it were so simple to shrug off my affections?” Diavolo questioned, leaning in to catch your eye now. “My love, you would need to do so much more to wound me _so_ terribly that I would forget my feelings for you.”

“So,” You tried to ignore the way your cheeks burned, and focus instead on the similar embarrassment on Lucifer’s face. “does this mean we’re… together?”

“I should think so.” Lucifer looked back at you both, the blush dying down in his cheeks now, and he frowned. “After all this, we should at the very least be together. If not, we should quite close. Or have we missed some sort of human tradition? We don’t want to repeat this.”

“Well,” You huffed and he narrowed his eyes at you just a little in response. “maybe you could ask me yourself instead of letting Diavolo do it for you? Or… just ask me at all?”

“Oh?”

Diavolo just smiled and lifted his hands in a gesture of surrender when Lucifer looked at him, unable to resist the smug grin, and Lucifer raised a brow.

“Yeah, oh.” You said bluntly, “If you want something, you have to ask for it.”

“Then why didn’t you approach me?” Lucifer countered you after a moment and you could have sworn the ground dropped out from beneath you. He had you. Why hadn’t you approach him if it was so easy and you could be so tough to his face? “Surely, it’s no issue…”

“Will you go out with me?” Diavolo took the opportunity at once, the warm smile on his face making you freeze a little, and you huffed before you had to reach up and push his face to the opposite direction. He only seemed to get more pleased, grin growing as he sat there with you, and you had to admit that hearing him burst into laughter over your reaction was much preferred to his gloomy morning self.

"Yeah." You said shyly, letting him catch your hand and touch you fondly. The conversation seemed like a balm to his wounded feelings, content again to cup your elbow and set an arm around one side of you, and you almost wanted to squirm. Your agreement only encouraged him to settle in, comfortably close, and you raised a brow at Lucifer next, tongue ungluing itself carefully. "I'll... go out with you?" How could they even use that phrase over something that seemed so permanent?

"Will you be with us, both of us?" Lucifer asked plainly, not quite pulling back but certainly holding back. "You'd go out with us, together, and return with us, together, and be seen in such intimate company?" He had thought it all through, it seemed, as he gave you the riot act.

"Do you think I'm going to be ashamed?" You questioned, frowning. "Yes. Yes to all of it. Why wouldn't I? Don't you want me to? Do you want me or not?"

Lucifer, striking out, caught your only free hand and brought himself into your space now. It surprised you enough to make you jump, Diavolo's grip giving you nowhere to go, and you stared wide eyed at Lucifer as he took up your vision, pressing his lips to your captured wrist.

"I do." He murmured, eyes on you as he made the contact and sent blood rushing to your cheeks again. "But-"

"Go out with me." You told him, taking a page from his book and making a demand now as he kissed at your pulse. "Be with me. And Diavolo. Us." It felt daring to say it, the both of them caging you in, but it felt good to see the approval in Lucifer's eyes. "You guys make it sound like forever... so forever. Be with us forever. With him." You tried to squeeze the hand gripping Diavolo, and then you offered Lucifer a similar squeeze. "And me."

You thought you would have to wait for his answer, wait for his approval and for him to accept your feeble human efforts, but Lucifer just nodded and he squeezed your hand in return.

“Oh, our human has gotten so bold.” Diavolo had to chuckle at the turn of events, reaching out to push Lucifer’s hair back as the tension faded.“Wooing both of us at once. I’m impressed.”

“Oh god, don’t.” You groaned and pulled your hands back to cover your face a little, mortified to be sitting there while he talked you up to your mutual partner.

"'Don't?'" Diavolo's falsely confused tone made you want to groan, restraining yourself, and you grimaced as he teased you. "Don't shower the human in my life with as much gratifying praise and affection as I can muster?" He asked, and you could feel yourself getting redder. "Don't tell the most bewitching mortal I've had the pleasure to meet that they're being so irresistibly forward?"

"Yes, exactly that." You said, hurrying to shoot him a disapproving look. "Both of those. This just started and you're already embarrassing me."

"You'll grow used to it." Lucifer told you, breaking his silence now as he shifted his grip on your hand to something a bit gentler. His thumb drifted, brushing against your skin carefully as he held you in a lax grip, and you met his eyes a little more carefully as you tried to relax. "Either you'll grumble and accept it, or you'll become desensitized and it will no longer bother you."

You wanted to ask which one he was doing, but his slight smile was enough to satisfy you for now. You could settle with him making that kind of expression, your worrying and anxiety over for now, and after a moment of comforting silence, you had to sigh and lean back into the pillows.

"That was..." You didn't even know what to say, not after such a tense confrontation, and finally you pulled back both of your hands to rub your face again, relaxing. "Ugh."

"Not quite the joyful sound I expected, but..." Diavolo admitted, but he didn't sound displeased. He touched your hair again, shifting on the bed, and you glanced up at him as he rolled over to settle in beside you. His pajamas were as refined as his normal uniform, fitted to his broad shoulders and designed with subtle embellishments, and you couldn't help but be a little aware of him now as he rested against the headboard with you, shoulder to chest. "You seem pleased. Exhausted, but pleased. Why so drained?"

"I spent the night with Asmo." You grumbled, frowning a little as you remembered the time. "He showed me so much... I got my crash course in demon romance last night. I didn't get to bed until really late."

"So you were out past curfew with one of my younger brothers?" Lucifer looked quite comfortable where he was sitting, resting near Diavolo's feet and watching you both relax.

"For your benefit." You sniffed, seeing his brows shift. "You said I didn't know how all this worked and kept talking about how human I was, so I needed to learn the demon way fast. Asmo was the best way. I just had to strike a deal." You couldn't say you'd hated spending so much time with the fifth brother in the house, but he was a lot to handle and you had a lot of information to take care of. "I had to let him run through his 'nighttime routine' with me. I've never heard of more steps to wash your face in my life."

"I can't say I approve, but I can say it is very appreciated." Diavolo hummed, petting your cheek as you tipped your head away with a roll of your eyes. "He knows his talents."

"Its additional." Lucifer got up and finally had to shift. Seeing Diavolo tucked in beside you, the two of you side by side, finally seemed to irk him enough to get him to approach, but you didn't expect him to take up station on your other side. It forced you to shift over more, tighter against Diavolo, but neither of them seemed even slightly perturbed by that. Diavolo's arm shifted behind you to allow it readily, and Lucifer's legs folded comfortably out of the way as he made himself at home. "Its certainly unnecessary, but the rare occurrence isn't amiss. Not everyone requires being made up and pre-treated to Asmodeus' standards."

"Wow, is that a compliment from the Lucifer?" You asked, unable to help but tease him just a little. He had been yanking your chain about this more than his fair share, and you were happy to give him a bit of a similar treatment. "Its almost like you're telling me you like how I look normally, but I must be hearing things." You could hear Diavolo smothering a chuckle at the taunting, and you glanced at Lucifer cheekily as he stiffened. In such close quarters, it was hard not to notice even his subtle shifts.

“Why so quiet?” Diavolo teamed up with you immediately as he realized Lucifer wasn’t going to respond right away. “Is a compliment such a travesty? After all, you praise me for my skill and my leadership-”

“I was.” Lucifer huffed, shifting to give Diavolo a disapproving look at his prodding. “I am.” His eyes fell to you next and you had to smile just a little. “You look perfectly fine without all his work. True artwork needs no frame.”

Oh.

You could feel your face heat up at the straightforward compliment, used to Asmodeus’ fawning by now, and you couldn’t help but grin.

"'True artwork'?" You repeated deliberately, raising your eyebrows at such a compliment. It made your stomach flip, delighted to think he thought that about you, and his reaction only confirmed it as he straightened and he tugged his uniform jacket into compliance.

"Don't be coy." He told you. "I know you heard me say it clearly the first time and there's no need to beat around the bush." He frowned at you, despite the conversation, and said: "You always look breathtaking. Having Asmodeus do anything to your appearance is unnecessary."

Wow. "Well, I'll never say you don't compliment me again." You could hardly contain your delight, feeling as though it was bubbling up in your chest, and you shared a glance with Diavolo who was practically beaming beside you. He looked so happy he could just-

You twitched as a large hand caught your cheek, cradling it, and the darker skinned demon leaned in to kiss you excitedly. It wasn't substantial, just a gentle first meeting of his lips to yours, but it set your mind wheels working and you fumbled for words as he pulled back.

"I- You-" You couldn't decide where to begin, where to object to first, but the demon lord looked unperturbed.

"Seeing you two getting close at long last is so thrilling!" He claimed, grinning and reaching past you to touch Lucifer's face tenderly. "After all this time... excellent. Both of you, excellent." When his eyes dropped to you, full of warmth, he seemed to realize your shock and his brows just furrowed in response to your silence. "Oh, is something wrong? Do humans not kiss anymore?" He questioned, humming as his frown seemed to take root. He looked worried, much more worried than you wanted him to be in this moment, and you fumbled for a moment before you tugged him in by his shirtfront. "Well, I suppose we'll have to do more research. Perhaps I've become out of touch since my last visit to the Mortal Realm. I don’t want you to-" He didn't get to speak any further as you hurried to kiss him in return, a little less gracefully than you'd like to, but you were just glad to end his train of thought immediately.

Enough misunderstanding.

"No, stop." You said quickly as you pulled back, feeling a little breathless as delight set in. You'd done it. You'd kissed him. "Humans still kiss. You just surprised me." You didn't need either of them worrying about you today, not after you just got all your demon and human differences sorted out for the time being, and you let go of his shirt carefully. "Sorry, I couldn't- I thought that would work best." You resisted the nervous urge to smooth out the bunched grip marks you'd had left on his shirt, fidgety as you settled back down, but Diavolo didn't seem at all displeased.

"Then please feel free to use it as your go to technique." Diavolo said smugly, smiling as he let you relax. "It was quite effective. It may work on both of us."

Oh God, yes, both of them.

Glancing at Lucifer was impossible, your heart rising up in your throat now as you realized exactly what you'd done. You'd actually just sat up, grabbed him by the shirt, and kissed the next king of hell? Was that supposed to be suave and cool? You were so embarrassed that the tips of your ears were warm, your composure and teasing forgotten, but Lucifer looked quite content. No, smug was a better summary for the way his lips curled in satisfaction and his eyes shone with approval. He looked smug.

"What?" You barked, unable to help but rise to his expression irritably. He wasn't even a part of this and yet he was the one looking content with his share of kisses as your spontaneous actions tipped the scales between the three of you.

"I'm simply enjoying the view." Lucifer said breezily, his tone belying the amusement in his voice. "By all means, continue... I'm in no rush. A negotiation of this nature only works when the give and take are in equal measure. You said so yourself. So I'm more than pleased to wait my turn." He said it like it were a filthy promise, making your guts twist before you could help them, and Diavolo just let out a chuckle as he shifted again to draw both your attentions. You regretted having to look away from Lucifer at all.

"Gently." He schooled Lucifer in a word, obviously having felt your change in concern in the air, and he tempered you with one warm hand on your leg. "Relax."

When he was satisfied between the two of you, cautious, the lord of hell's smile returned in full radiance and you had to admit you felt better. You could trust Diavolo, though you'd doubted him, and Lucifer was no better. You could trust them both, you corrected your mind, but you knew everything would come in time.

"Both of you, lie down. You're going to start fighting too early in the night for me, and I'm not going to stand for it." Diavolo said bluntly, shaking his head as he lifted his hands from you both and shimmied back down under the blankets slightly. "The Devildom will wait on me one day while I recover, and it will certainly wait on the two of you while you tend my ailing form."

"So... you're playing hooky because you got what you wanted?" You questioned slyly, smirking at him with a raised brow as he tried to make himself comfortable. "Nice. Real nice."

"No, not at all." Diavolo sniffed, feigning despair only briefly. "I'm quite stricken from such an intense emotional blow. I quite nearly lost both my potential lovers to their own natures, and it has certainly wounded my soft heart." He peeked at you, playing up his theatrics, and he reached up to touch your face in a way you knew quite well. You'd seen him brush his knuckles against Lucifer's cheek like this, the gentle beckon the gesture implied, and his warm eyes bored into yours as your face burned. "I certainly need tending. From the both of you." He added, glancing at Lucifer to give him a pleading expression.

As much as you wanted to tell Diavolo he was being ridiculous, you couldn't help but at least consider the idea. You were tired, too tired to really pay attention to anything the academy would be trying to teach you, and you had made great strides with the two of them like this. You understood more, and had made them understand, and on top of all that... Diavolo was using dirty tricks like petting your cheek gently as a means of coercion. It made you want to stay even though it flustered, having the king-to-be fawn over you slightly, but you glanced at Lucifer as well.

If he wasn't going to stay, there was no point.

He was watching you, to your surprise, and you shifted slightly as you forgot Diavolo's placating touch. Lucifer was scrutinizing you again; your brain supplied the unhelpful assumption that he was disapproving of your actions before you could correct it, and you swallowed softly. He looked like he had found something he didn't understand, something even the powerful Lucifer could not fathom, and you watched his raised hand curiously until he made his own intent clear.

He touched you similarly, but his gloved palm easily cradled one side of your face as he reached out to you. He was so gentle, more so than Diavolo's confident touch, that you had to tilt your head into the contact approvingly as you watched him try to decipher you with his eyes. You had to weigh your words, seeing him like this, but-

"Is being this affectionate with a human really that strange?" You asked cautiously, not wanting to upset him. "You said it was forbidden in Heaven..." When Lilith fell for her human lover. When the resulting war tore the Celestial Realm in twain. When they lost her.

"Not at all." Lucifer surprised you with his answer, your eyebrows rising as his lips curved upwards in amusement. "Its just surprising how happy such a simple thing makes you. I've seen your reactions to a great deal during your time here with us, and this is a happy first." Tilting his head, he knew exactly what he was doing as he embarrassed you, and you tried your best to scowl at him through your sheepishness. "And I don't have to share it with any of my brothers, either. You don't know how happy that makes me."

"Well, if you're done gloating, you can lie down." Diavolo said, reaching past you to prod Lucifer in the side teasingly. "Really. You criticize Mammon for his greed, and yet..." He didn't need to finish that sentence to make Lucifer frown petulantly at the accusation, and you stifled a little laughter as you shifted to lie down as well. It meant shrugging off your uniform jacket and tie, untucking the teal dress shirt from your pants, but you gladly followed the offending articles with your shoes, kicking them off with satisfaction and settling down under the covers.

"Come on, Lucifer,” You goaded him slightly, unable to resist relaxing now that you were out of the worst of your uniform. “join us. Now we can relax… all three of us.” Feeling bold from both of their unguarded actions, you skimmed your fingers along his cheekbone tenderly to coax him in.

You couldn’t help how the fondness on his face made your heart flutter. He murmured: “…the three of us.” with a kind of reverence, and you grinned as he laid down beside you.


End file.
